Dirty Sexy Money
by Lady Bee
Summary: Inspirada na série de TV com o mesmo nome, esta é a história sobre uma família, mas não qualquer família. Os Cullen são a realeza moderna, ricos, bonitos e absolutamente seguros de sua posição no mundo. Esta é uma hitória sobre a perverção do dinheiro.
1. O que o dinheiro não compra

_**O que o dinheiro não compra**_

_**Edward pov**_

Sujo, obsceno, escandaloso, sexy, fatal, cheio de luxuria e absolutamente coberto pelo dinheiro. Isso tudo te assusta? É uma pena, porque este é o meu mundo. Se você ainda acredita na velha história de que dinheiro não compra felicidade, pense duas vezes ou pare por aqui. Não somos tão idealistas assim. Meu pai pode até tentar ser, mas o resto de nós com certeza não é.

Há muito pouco neste mundo que o dinheiro não pode comprar. Com ele se compra uma boa dose de satisfação, relacionamentos variados, liberdade incondicional para as extravagâncias, mas dificilmente consegue comprar uma identidade sólida daquilo que você é. Isso não se encaixa a mim. Sei muito bem quem sou e o que quero. Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, e eu sou o que há de melhor, mais caro, mais sofisticado, imoral e desejável. Tudo porque eu sou a realeza.

_**Jake pov**_

Se existe algo que desprezo nesta vida é o dinheiro e toda perversão que ele trás para a mente das pessoas. Não sou nenhum comunista ou coisa parecida, mas vi de perto o dinheiro arruinar muita gente, o meu pai foi um bom exemplo disso.

Billy Black trabalhou toda uma vida servindo a mais fina flor da alta sociedade. Seus maiores clientes e também os mais problemáticos representam bem tudo aquilo que o dinheiro pode causar. Não me lembro de festas de família, ou do meu pai aparecendo no dia do meu aniversário, tudo porque ele sempre estava resolvendo algum problema deles. Eu perdi meu pai de uma maneira trágica e eu sempre soube que eles estavam envolvidos nisso. Fatidicamente eu cairia na rede deles, os famigerados e inacreditavelmente ricos, Cullen.

Eu não falava com meu pai a mais de dez anos, ele nunca foi presente, muito menos se importou com a idéia de uma família. Foi por isso que minha mãe nos deixou quando eu tinha sete anos, foi por isso que eu me atolei naquele mundo estranho. Aquela era a ultima vez que eu veria meu pai, antes da tampa do caixão ser fechada.

Eu estava bem na entrada da catedral quando eles chegaram em seus carros espalhafatosos e velozes, esbanjando poder e futilidade. De dentro da Mercedes preta e brilhante saltaram os lideres do clã, doutor Carlisle Cullen e sua adorável esposa Esme. Talvez sejam os únicos dignos de consideração nesta família. Logo atrás uma BMW trazendo Alice, a mais nova e extravagante da família, e seu marido pouco expressivo e habitualmente anti-social, Jasper. Seguindo o comboio, Emmett, o grande garoto, e sua esposa Rosalie, a loira, linda, louca e fútil, apareceram numa nada discreta Ferrari. Por ultimo e não menos importante, num Aston Vanquish, Edward Cullen e sua Bella.

A imprensa logo fechou o cerco ao redor deles. Todos usavam roupas pretas e ósculos escuros, evidenciando ainda mais a palidez excessiva do clã. Eu podia notar que ninguém havia derramado uma única lágrima pelo homem que seria velado naquela igreja, que os serviu fielmente durante tantos anos. Ninguém, exceto Bella. Esme e Carlisle passaram por mim e me abraçaram com pesar, talvez por serem ligados a Billy mais tempo do que os outros e por serem mais gentis. Alice prestou suas condolências e me lançou um sorriso na tentativa de me animar, enquanto seu marido se mantinha reservado, como sempre.

Emmett e Rosalie não disseram nada, apenas passaram por mim como se eu não existisse. Bella caminhou em minha direção, com sua barriga discreta de quatro meses de gravidez, me abraçou bem apertado e eu senti algumas lágrimas quentes molhando meu terno. Droga, como eu sentia falta disso! Não demorou muito para que Edward estivesse logo atrás dela, com seu braço possessivo ao redor da cintura da esposa.

- Eu sinto tanto por você, Jake. – ela disse entre lágrimas genuínas. Bella praticamente foi criada dentro da minha casa quando éramos adolescentes e Billy, quando estava presente, sempre a tratava como parte efetiva da família, uma jóia de garota – Ele era uma pessoa fantástica... Ainda não consigo acreditar, no que aconteceu.

- Nem eu, Bells. Nem eu. – eu concordei com ela, sentindo um nó se formar em minha garganta.

- Meus sentimentos, Jacob. – Edward se pronunciou finalmente, mas sua voz estava dura e ríspida, enquanto os olhos extremamente verdes me encaravam. – Eu disse que seria melhor se você ficasse na mansão, Bella. Toda esta comoção não faz bem para o bebê. – ele disse em seu típico tom controlador, numa maneira bem peculiar de exibir o controle que ele tinha sobre ela.

- Eu não podia deixar de vir, Edward. Billy foi como um pai pra mim, você sabe. – ela disse encarando o marido brevemente. A igreja estava praticamente vazia, por uma questão de proteção aos Cullen, por isso ninguém ouvia a discussão que se formava – Não poderia deixar Jake sozinho numa hora dessas. – Edward me encarou por alguns instantes, avaliando o quanto eu precisava ou não da mulher dele.

- Edward tem razão. – eu disse por fim – Muita agitação, muitos fotógrafos e repórteres. Billy não gostaria de ver você arriscando sua saúde deste jeito, nem a do bebê. – a ultima palavra saiu um pouco mais dificilmente que as outras. Bella deu de ombros.

- Eu viria de qualquer jeito. Nem que eu tivesse que usar a moto para isso. – eu ri me sentindo um idiota, e o olhar de Edward parecia concordar com isso.

- Você deveria ter se livrado daquela tralha há muito tempo. – eu disse.

- Pela primeira vez, acho que você tem razão, Jacob. – Edward disparou sua voz cortante – Vamos, Bella. Meus pais estão esperando. – antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward a conduziu para junto do restante da família. Uma maneira interessante de me lembrar que ela era parte deles agora. Era mais uma vez o dinheiro roubando as coisas importantes da minha vida.

_**Edward pov**_

Se fosse uma questão de escolha, eu jamais colocaria meus olhos em Jacob Black novamente. Para mim ele não passava de uma presença incomoda, um parasita, algo que deveria ser destruído. Nunca nos demos bem e o que aconteceu um ano antes não ajudaria a mudar isso, muito pelo contrário.

Jacob era o filho do advogado da família, alguém que estava frequentemente se metendo no meio da minha vida. Meu pai sempre gostou dele, ajudou Billy a proporcionar uma boa educação a ele. Ele era o tipo de figura que eu ignorava quando o via dentro da minha casa.

Ignorávamos-nos, isso era um fato. Ele nunca representou muita coisa para mim, até o dia em que ele saiu da universidade de Harvard, formado em direito. Meu pai fez questão de convidá-lo para um jantar especial em nossa casa, em comemoração a formatura e brilhante carreira acadêmica. A esta altura, eu já ocupava a vice-presidência dos negócios da família.

Jacob Black chegou à mansão Cullen num velho Rabbit que eu me lembro de ter sido dado a ele quando o garoto tinha dezesseis anos. Naturalmente ele havia mudado muito, os anos jogando futebol americano pra universidade haviam transformado o garoto franzino num brutamonte corpulento com dois metros de altura. Ele e Emmett pareciam competir em tamanho.

Não foi a mudança de Jacob que me afetou naquela noite, mas sim a companhia que ele trouxe para o jantar. Ela estava usando um casaco marrom, provavelmente comprado em uma loja de departamentos, blusa vermelha, calça preta. Tudo muito harmônico e muito condizente com a figura esguia e bem feita, os cabelos escuros e os olhos castanhos. Ela estava boquiaberta ao entrar na casa, talvez estivesse se perguntando se era realmente uma boa idéia estar ali.

Eles se conheciam há muitos anos, eram amigos de colégio. Foram para a mesma faculdade, fizeram o mesmo curso, conheciam-se como dois amantes e a cumplicidade entre eles era palpável. Jacob sorria para ela enquanto seus olhos negros faiscavam. Era evidente que a amizade não era o limite daquela relação. Céus, ela era a visão mais agradável que eu já tinha visto.

- Carlisle, Esme, esta é Bella Swan. – ele a apresentou para os meus pais com aquele grande sorriso no rosto, enquanto eu observava tudo a distancia – Uma grande amiga de Harvard. – minha mãe caminhou até ela, abraçando como se a conhecesse há anos.

- É um prazer, Bella. – minha mãe disse – E parabéns pela formatura, é um grande passo na vida.

- Obrigada, senhora Cullen. – ela disse em resposta, suas bochechas estavam coradas – Espero não causar incomodo. Jake insistiu para que eu viesse.

- Incomodo algum, querida. – meu pai respondeu – Jacob é praticamente da família e qualquer amigo ou amiga dele, é nosso também.

Alice e Jasper apareceram logo em seguida. Minha irmã estava carregada de todos os tipos de sacolas, como sempre, enquanto meu cunhado a seguia de perto com seus olhos preocupados. Eles se dirigiram aos meus pais, cumprimentando-os, e então se viraram para saudar Jacob e sua amiga.

- Parabéns pela conquista, Jake. – Alice disse enquanto se atirava num abraço exagerado – Você está gigante.

- E você baixinha, como sempre. – ela fez uma careta – Alice, esta é Bella Swan. – minha irmã encarou a garota por alguns instantes e então abriu um de seus sorrisos esfuziantes e beijou-a no rosto.

- É um prazer, Bella. – ela disse – Este é meu marido, Jasper. – Jasper apenas a cumprimentou com a cabeça.

- Marido? – Jacob perguntou – Impressionante! Você era uma criança quando eu fui para a faculdade.

- Faz apenas seis meses. – ela disse – Jazz me conquistou no meu ultimo ano de colégio, depois disso não consegui deixa-lo mais. Onde estão os outros?

- Emmett e Rose estão na Toscana. – minha mãe respondeu – Foi uma decisão meio repentina de viajar. Embarcaram ontem pela manhã. Edward deve estar lá em cima. – esta era a minha deixa para entrar. Desci as escadas, cumprimentei minha irmã e meu cunhado.

- Olá, Jacob. – eu disse sem muito entusiasmo – Parabéns pela formatura. – ele apenas retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Edward, esta é Bella. – ele disse, apontando para a amiga – Bella, Edward Cullen.

- É um prazer conhece-lo. – ela disse com sua voz baixa e musical. Sorri para ela e a cumprimentei, tentando parecer o mais agradável possível. Ela era inegavelmente bonita, de uma maneira clássica e elegante.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita. – notei que os olhos de Jacob se estreitaram.

Minha mãe fez questão de nos servir uma rodada de bebidas antes do jantar. Eu me sentia uma pessoa muito mais capaz com um copo de uísque na mão e aparentemente este era um traço de família, até mesmo Jacob tomou uma dose. Bella Swan mantinha seu rosto sorridente e conversa agradável. Todas as vezes que um de nós deixava transparecer a extravagância de nossa posição, ela mantinha-se controlada e tentava não esboçar surpresa ou deslumbramento.

Esme cercou a garota de perguntas e isso nos deu algumas informações. Ela cresceu em Forks, Washington, se mudou para Nova York aos quinze anos para completar o colegial e então foi admitida em Harvard. Foi então que me lembrei de ouvir um ou outro comentário de Billy Black sobre uma certa amiga de Jacob. Uma "jóia de garota", como ele dizia, a namoradinha do rapaz. Então era ela.

Finalmente minha mãe anunciou que o jantar seria servido. Fomos todos para a sala e nos sentamos ao redor da mesa de jantar que raramente recebia tal numero de pessoas.

Meu pai se sentou à cabeceira da mesa, com minha mãe a sua direita e eu a esquerda, Alice e Jasper sentaram ao meu lado, enquanto Bella e Jacob se sentaram ao lado de minha mãe.

- É uma pena que Billy esteja em Londres hoje. Ele está tão orgulhoso de você, Jacob. – minha mãe disse e a cara de Jacob demonstrava o desconforto com a simples menção ao nome do pai. Um velho ressentimento.

- Acho que a esta altura eu já me acostumei com isso, Esme. – ele disse de maneira objetiva.

- Então, Jacob. Quando pretende começar a trabalhar para nós? – meu pai perguntou em tom brincalhão.

- Não tão cedo, Carlisle. – Jacob respondeu defensivo – Não está em meus planos seguir os passos do meu pai, pretendo criar meu próprio caminho. Já recebi oferta de um escritório aqui em Nova York.

- Muito justo e nobre de sua parte. – Carlisle respondeu com grande respeito em sua voz, enquanto meus olhos devoravam a figura elegante de Bella Swan do outro lado da mesa – Mas espero que a senhorita Swan considere a idéia. Billy precisa de uma ajudante competente. – Carlisle sorriu para ela – O que acha, Bella? Gostaria de ganhar experiência e ótimas referencias trabalhando para nós? – Bella desviou os olhos do prato e encarou meu pai com espanto.

- Seria uma honra, senhor Cullen. – ela respondeu ainda espantada com a oferta repentina.

- Pode me chamar de Carlisle. – meu pai disse. Alice sorriu diante de toda sutileza de relações naquela mesa. Ela parecia achar a amiga de Jacob uma pessoa realmente interessante.

- Bella, está ocupada amanhã? – Alice perguntou sorridente.

- Na verdade, eu não tinha nada programado. – ela respondeu.

- Seria um grande inconveniente convidá-la a fazer compras comigo? – Alice esboçou um sorriso que eu sabia que estava cheio de idéias malignas por trás dele. – A festa de trinta anos da corporação Cullen é em uma semana e ainda há tanto para ser feito. Não há necessidade dela no escritório neste momento, há papai? – Alice perguntou a nosso pai, que sorriu para ela indulgentemente. Ele nunca recusava um pedido dela.

Todo resto do jantar transcorreu sem maiores complicações, tirando o fato de que o humor de Jacob piorou consideravelmente. Eu conseguia ver a raiva dentro dos olhos dele por Bella ter aceitado o emprego, sentia mais ainda o arrependimento de tê-la apresentado a família naquele jantar. Eu estava particularmente satisfeito com a idéia de ter aquela criatura adoravelmente atraente trabalhando para nós, estando sempre por perto e agradavelmente susceptível à uma aproximação audaciosa.

Eles deixaram a mansão por volta das onze da noite, seguindo diretamente para o centro da cidade, onde Bella vivia num modesto apartamento no Brooklin. Eu subi para o meu quarto, achando todo aquele circo em homenagem a Jacob uma grande palhaçada. Por mais que Billy fosse uma pessoa próxima da família, não achava nada apropriado força a Jacob uma situação que ele sempre desprezou.

- O que está se passando pela sua cabeça, Edward Cullen! - Alice entrou em meu quarto de supetão, me encarando furiosamente.

- Não faço idéia do que está falando, Alice. - sorri para ela debochado. Ela parecia falsamente irritada. Sentou-se na poltrona que eu mantinha no quarto.

- Não me faça de idiota, Edward. Vi como você olhou para a amiga de Jacob a noite toda. - Alice me lançou um sorriso malicioso – Parecia que ia devorá-la com os olhos, ou despi-la ali mesmo, se estivesse próximo o bastante.

- Não vou mentir. A idéia me agrada imensamente. - ela soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Você deveria se envergonhar. - ela disse em meio ao riso – Jacob é da família e parece gostar bastante dela.

- Se houvesse algo além de amizade ali, ela não teria sido apresentada como "uma velha amiga", não acha? - eu questionei Alice e ela não pareceu contestar – Eu sou um homem respeitável, maninha. Não vou fazer nada que desmereça o nosso bom nome. A menos que ela queira, é claro. - Alice revirou os olhos – Me diga, o que pretende levando a senhorita Swan as compras amanhã? - a pergunta pegou ela de surpresa.

- Nada de mais. - ela deu de ombros – Sinto que ela é uma pessoa confiável, e gostei do jeito dela. Sem contar que eu adoraria fazer algumas experiências. - minha irmã sabia como me deixar curioso. - Quero ver como ela ficaria dentro de um Chanel, ou algo mais ousado, como um Dolce & Gabana e Versace.

- Tente Calvin Klein, acho que combina mais com ela. - Alice pareceu considerar minha sugestão – Estou vendo que você achou uma nova boneca tamanho real.

_**Jacob pov**_

Naquela noite eu deixei Bella em casa sentindo um aperto no coração. Não havia sido uma boa idéia leva-la para conhecer a realeza de Nova York a final. Edward a olhava com um interesse predatório, bem característico da fama de mulherengo que ele tinha. Bella conseguia ser absurdamente inocente e esta não era uma atitude esperta quando se entrava na cova dos leões.

- Você ficou tão calado de uma hora para outra, Jake. - ela disse ainda dentro do carro quando chegamos – Eu disse algo errado?

- Tem mesmo que aceitar esta oferta, Bells? - perguntei deixando transparecer meu descontentamento.

- É uma grande oportunidade pra mim, você sabe. - ela disse me encarando com seus lindos olhos castanhos – E eu realmente gostaria de ajudar Billy. Você não quer saber disso, mas ele vive se queixando de que precisa de ajuda, que já não é mais um garoto. - ela deu uma pausa diante da minha cara de desagrado – Por que não gosta deles, mesmo que eles te tratem tão bem? - passei a mão pelos cabelos com impaciência.

- Eles não são exatamente os anjos que parecem. Carlisle e Esme talvez sejam, mas os outros são mentes deturpadas pelo excesso de dinheiro. - ela não fez perguntas, apenas ouviu meu monólogo – Eles vão sugá-la. Pode escrever o que estou dizendo, Bella. Você vai ser enrolada lentamente na teia deles. Mentiras, suborno, joguinhos de poder, tudo isso é parte do mundo deles. Não se deixe enganar pela cara angelical de Alice, ela usa isso para obter qualquer coisa e isso significa qualquer coisa mesmo. Emmett é um grande playboy que é manipulado de maneira descarada pela esposa, Rosalie. Muito cuidado com ela, ela não pensará duas vezes se achar que deve esmagar você. Jasper é um mistério, mas é graças a ele que a fortuna dos Cullen aumentou em um quarto nos últimos dois anos, e os meios usados são tão obscuros quanto ele próprio.

- Isso é tudo? - ela me encarou descrente.

- Não. - eu a abracei de modo que o rosto dela repousou sobre meu peito – Tome muito cuidado principalmente com Edward. Ele é absolutamente inescrupuloso e aparentemente já notou que você é terrivelmente atraente. Se ele achar que isso o tornará feliz, ele vai tentar seduzir você e fará de tudo para ter o que quer.

- Está com ciúmes, Jacob Black? - ela me olhou debochada – Logo você, o terror do dormitório feminino de Harvard?!

- Talvez eu esteja, senhorita "não enxergo o quanto sou atraente". - suspirei pesadamente, sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela – Você deveria se ver pelos meus olhos, ou então parar de me ver como um ser assexuado, sabia?

- Quando você vai parar com essas brincadeiras sem graça, Jake? - ela perguntou com aquela adorável cara de raiva fingida.

- Quando você resolver me convidar pra entrar na sua casa... - aproximei minha boca do ouvido dela e sussurrei – No seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Jake. - ela me beijou na face e desceu do carro me deixando dolorosamente frustrado e receoso. Era como se eu pude-se ver aquela garota que eu tanto amava se afastando de mim gradualmente, sendo tragada para o mundo deles. Eu estava certo quanto a isso.

_**Edward pov**_

Deixei a mansão naquele dia, como fazia exatamente todas as manhãs, e fui para o escritório central da Cullen Corporation em Manhattan. Alice me ligou logo cedo para avisar que estava indo as compras com seu novo bibelô, Bella Swan. Me diverti imaginando o que minha irmã havia planejado para a garota. Aquele era apenas o começo de um dia cheio de surpresas.

Billy chegou a Nova York naquela manhã e foi direto para o escritório. Carlisle nos chamou em sua sala para uma breve reunião e eu obviamente sabia o que seria tratado ali.

- Ótimo tê-lo em casa, Billy. - meu pai cumprimentou o amigo, fazendo sinal para que ele se sentasse. - Sente-se também, filho. - eu me sentei em uma das poltronas de couro posicionadas ao lado da mesa de meu pai. Carlisle estava com um sorriso satisfeito.

- É bom estar de volta, Carlisle. - Billy respondeu sem o mesmo entusiasmo. - Acho que vai gostar de saber que o contrato foi fechado e agora vocês são os donos da maior cadeia de hotéis da Europa Ocidental.

- Fabuloso. - meu pai respondeu – Aceita algo para beber? Café, água, uísque?

- Nada, obrigado. - Billy respondeu se posicionando de maneira mais confortável na cadeira – Tenho novidades para você também, Edward.

- Vá em frente, Billy. - eu respondi. Já não era sem tempo, aquele caso com Tanya estava me tirando boas noites de sono e com certeza uma boa dose de dinheiro dos meus bolsos.

- O teste de DNA do menino deu negativo. - respirei aliviado – O filho de Tanya Denali não é seu. - não que eu tivesse dúvidas quanto a isso, mas era sempre bom ter certeza.

- Não me surpreende. - minha voz saiu mais alta do que eu esperava – Tanya é uma vadia, sempre foi! Qualquer um com uma conta bancária razoável pode ser pai daquele menino, até mesmo você, Billy. - Black riu com sarcasmo.

- Já passei da idade, Edward. - ele disse sorrindo para mim e aquilo me irritava – Além do mais, loiras morango não fazem o meu tipo. Prefiro as nativas americanas, de preferência às de La Push. - por mais que fizesse anos, Billy jamais esqueceu a esposa.

- Há novidades para você também, Billy. - Carlisle cortou o assunto – Jacob está de volta. Jantou conosco ontem e devo dizer, você tem todos os motivos do mundo para se orgulhar dele. - o riso de Billy se tornou melancólico.

- É um bom garoto, só está um tanto aborrecido comigo. Não o culpo por isso. - a voz era pesarosa e grave. Jacob e o pai não se falavam a anos, mesmo antes dele ir para a faculdade a relação já era delicada.

- Ele levou uma jovem com ele. Adorável garota. - meu pai continuou – Ela se formou junto com ele e aparentemente me parece uma boa candidata a um cargo na Cullen Corp. Bella Swan me parece bem adequada.

- Conheceram Bella? - ele parecia surpreso com aquilo – Faz um bom tempo que não vejo a garota. O pai era um grande amigo meu, quando eu ainda morava em Forks e ela é uma jóia. - Billy realmente gostava da garota, mais ainda da idéia dela estar junto a Jacob – O que tem em mente para ela, Carlisle?

- Ofereci o cargo de assistente jurídica. Ela vai ser sua ajudante, Billy. - o velho advogado arregalou os olhos em surpresa e eu mal contive o riso com a situação. Aparentemente, não era apenas Jacob quem detestava a idéia de ter aquela garota ali. Todos pareciam dispostos a proteger Bella Swan.

- Não acha um pouco precipitado, Carlisle? - o velho índio perguntou – Bella mal chegou à cidade e vocês estão arriscando contratar alguém sem a menor experiência.

- Não sou um homem imprudente, Billy. Você sabe disso. - Carlisle se manteve mais sério – Levantei a ficha da garota logo que ela saiu da mansão. Ela fez uma carreira brilhante em Harvard, muito elogiada por lá. Me lembro de você menciona-la como alguém da família, alguém que você apreciava por seu caráter. Como conhece ela a tanto tempo, nada mais justo do que ela ser sua assistente, já que Jacob tem planos bem diferentes para a carreira dele. - meu pai fez uma longa pausa, esperando até que Billy tivesse digerido a idéia. - Você tem andado com uma aparência terrível e está trabalhando de mais nos últimos meses pra conseguir este contrato com a rede hoteleira, considere a senhorita Swan um premio merecido e um alívio de suas funções. Por que não tira alguns dias de férias, vá ver seu filho. Se quiser, lhe empresto a casa de verão.

- Não será necessário, Carlisle. - Billy respondeu, ainda um pouco atordoado – Muito obrigado de qualquer maneira. Se não se importa, gostaria de passar em minha casa para buscar alguns papeis e tomar um banho.

- Tire o resto do dia de folga, o efeito do fuso horário está estampado na sua cara. - Billy cumprimentou Carlisle e a mim, deixando a sala logo em seguida. Meu pai pareceu raciocinar por alguns minutos.

- Em que está pensando, pai? - perguntei obviamente curioso pela cara de pesar que ele estava fazendo.

- Estou pensando que ainda tenho minha percepção médica. - ele respondeu com sua voz habitualmente controlada – Billy não me parece bem. Só espero que eu esteja errado.

- Acha que ele está doente? - eu o encarei desconfiado. Billy Black era praticamente uma rocha.

- Acho que mesmo que ele não esteja, o tempo dele está se acabando. - Carlsile soltou um suspiro pesado – Só espero que ele consiga preparar um sucessor a tempo.

As palavras do meu pai ficaram martelando a minha cabeça por horas a fio. Não que eu gostasse de Billy Black, mas ele sempre me pareceu uma pessoa inabalável e o fato de tê-lo sempre por perto, limpando a nossa sujeira me deixava confiante para manter meu gênio impulsivo sem me preocupar com as conseqüências.

Por volta das duas horas da tarde recebi um telefonema de Alice. Minha irmã estava eufórica, exatamente como sempre ficava quando tinha uma nova distração para ocupar seu tempo ocioso. Ela me lembrou que eu precisava providenciar uma acompanhante para o baile de aniversário da Cullen Corp., no fim da semana. O dia se seguiu relativamente tedioso, então decidi sair mais cedo. Fui até o apartamento de Alice.

Toquei a campainha e Alice veio abrir a porta usando apenas um roupão de seda estampado. Como sempre, ela me abraçou bem forte e foi até o bar preparar um drink para mim. Me joguei no espaçoso sofá no centro da sala, reparei que haviam algumas mudanças no lugar. Ela tinha quadros espalhados pela casa agora e sobre a mesa estava um esboço da figura de uma mulher. Eu não era um grande fisionomista, mas reconheceria aquele rosto em qualquer lugar. Bella Swan.

- Gostou do desenho? - Alice me perguntou enquanto estendia o copo de uísque em minha direção. - Ela é uma ótima modelo.

- Foi você quem fez? - perguntei meio incrédulo.

- É claro que sim! Eu não estudei artes plásticas por nada! - ela me encarou com sua cara falsamente ofendida – E os quadros são meus também.

- Estou surpreso, irmãzinha. - eu realmente estava. Para mim, Alice só tinha um talento notável, gastar dinheiro. - Mas me diga como foi sua experiência consumista com a adorável senhorita Swan. - Alice balançava as mãos com entusiasmo.

- Ela é ótima! Há muito tempo não me divirto tanto. - minha irmã falava alto e sem parar nem mesmo para respirar – Ela ficou absolutamente escandalizada com a quantidade de coisas que comprei para mim e mais ainda pelas que de a ela.

- Você deu o que a ela? - eu a olhei desconfiado.

- Nada de mais. Alguns conjuntos de bom corte, blusas para combinar e um belo vestido para ela usar no baile da Cullen Corp. - Alice riu alto – Não poderia deixar que minha mais nova amiga aparecesse mal vestida no trabalho e muito menos em um de nossos eventos. Ela é teimosa feito uma mula!

- Isso realmente é algo interessante. Ela me parece o tipo de garota que se deixa influenciar facilmente. - Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente e se levantou, caminhou até o bar e serviu para si uma taça de champanhe.

- Muito pelo contrário. Dinheiro não compra aquela garota, muito menos o caráter dela. - Alice sorveu um longo gole da taça e sentou-se novamente ao meu lado – Bella tem aquela firmeza de uma pessoa que nasceu para ser santa ou mártir.

- Não diga isso, Alice. - fiz uma pequena performance teatral de alguém que tinha sido atingido no coração – Assim eu me apaixono por essa garota.

- Não seja bobo, Edward! - Alice riu sonoramente – Deixe Bella e seus princípios.

- E perder a chance de desvirtuar essa santa? - Alice me lançou um olhar de reprovação – Não se preocupe, maninha. Tratarei a senhorita Swan com a maior consideração. A propósito, ela já tem acompanhante para o baile?

- Edward! - Alice riu mais uma vez e bebeu mais um gole de sua taça. - Sabe, tirei várias fotos dela.

- Mesmo? - eu bebi mais um pouco do uísque – Por que mesmo?

- Ela tem um belo rosto, vou usar as fotos para criar alguns quadros, quem sabe eu possa fazer uma exposição. - Alice disse com toda segurança de alguém que já tinha os meios para conseguir isso.

- Será um sucesso, sem dúvida. - eu disse sorrindo – E se fizer um nu artístico dela, lhe dou quinhentos mil por ele.

- E vai fazer o que com ele, posso saber? - eu ri maliciosamente para minha irmã.

- Vou erguer um altar em homenagem a beleza dela. - enquanto eu não a tivesse em minha cama, é claro.


	2. Tecendo uma teia

_**Tecendo uma teia **_

_**Jake pov**_

Bella me ligou por volta das nove horas da noite após ter passado o dia inteiro servindo de bichinho de estimação para Alice Cullen. Bella sempre foi uma garota simples, nunca ligou para dinheiro ou poder e tudo, incluindo sua bolsa de estudos em Harvard, foi conseguido à custa de muito esforço. Eu me lembrava muito bem da velha Chevy vermelha que ela dirigia quando éramos jovens e ela só desistiu de dirigir aquele monstro quando percebeu que uma moto era mais prática no transito infernal de Nova York.

Passei no apartamento dela, um lugar ajeitado e modesto no Brooklyn, com uma bela pizza de peperoni. Bella abriu a porta e me fez entrar no apartamento. Ela estava lá a poucos dias, ainda tinha muita coisa encaixotada e muito trabalho a ser feito. Ela indicou o velho sofá rasgado para que eu me sentasse. Coloquei a pizza sobre uma das caixas que ocupavam a pequena sala de estar. Do outro lado estava uma pilha de sacolas que sem duvida você não encontra em lojas de departamentos. Bella pareceu entender o espanto em meu rosto.

- Onde foi que conseguiu essas coisas? - ela me estendeu uma garrafa de cerveja e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá.

- Alice Cullen. - ela disse soltando um suspiro de frustração – Você tinha razão, a carinha de anjo é uma arma poderosa dela. Ela praticamente me obrigou a trazer tudo isso. Pagou por cada uma delas. Disse que não poderia deixar que uma amiga aparecesse mal vestida no trabalho e nos eventos promovidos pelos Cullen.

- Chanel, Valentino, Mark Jacobs... - eu puxei uma a uma todas as sacolas – Sério Bells, essas coisas não se parecem com você. - ela deu um gole na própria cerveja e riu.

- Eu sei, Jake. - ela disse – Mas ela tinha razão quanto a parte dos eventos da família. Eu nunca saberia comprar um vestido de festa, provavelmente acabaria indo com algo inapropriado.

- Já passou no escritório central? - perguntei puxando para um abraço.

- Não precisei. Billy veio me ver assim que cheguei em casa. Ele me entregou alguns papeis pra analisar e acertamos um salário. - eu ri guturalmente.

- Espero que seja um bom salário para ser o novo bichinho de estimação de Alice. - ela me deu um tapa no tórax, mas aquilo não machucaria nem uma mosca. - Bem, pelo menos ela é a mais inofensiva. Se fosse Rosalie, você já estaria pedindo pra morrer. - brinquei com uma mecha do cabelo dela enquanto ela analisava o contraste de cor entre nossas peles – Gostaria de te levar como acompanhante no baile de aniversário.

- Achei que você não fosse ao baile por questões éticas. - ela me encarou nos olhos, nossos lábios a apenas milímetros de distancia.

- Por você, vale a pena o sacrifício. - antes que ela pudesse contestar, eu a puxei para um beijo, exatamente como tantos outros que trocamos ao longo do nosso relacionamento incerto e inclassificável. Éramos amigos sempre, amantes ocasionalmente e se fosse um assunto que dissesse respeito apenas a mim, eu já teria oficializado um compromisso mais sério. Billy, nas poucas vezes que nos falávamos por telefone ou pessoalmente, sempre dizia que ela era seu ideal de nora. E eu a enxergava como meu ideal de garota. Durante todos os nossos anos de amizade, havíamos cometido um ou dois deslizes e ela havia acabado na minha cama, mas no dia seguinte ela sempre acordava tão confusa, tão assustada, que acabávamos deixando tudo como estava. Éramos apenas dois bons amigos que faziam sexo por consolo ocasionalmente.

Quando minhas mãos começaram a ficar ousadas de mais e meu corpo pressionava o dela contra o velho sofá, senti as mãos dela no meu tórax, tentando me afastar. Interrompi o beijo e me afastei dela. Bella estava com o rosto vermelho, cabelos bagunçados e respiração ofegante. Não vou mentir, a visão me excitava imensamente. Ela se levantou e pegou um pedaço de pizza, devorou-o em questão de minutos.

- Me desculpe por isso, Bells. - eu disse por fim – Fui impulsivo de mais.

- Não tem problema, Jake. - ela disse ainda sem jeito – Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso, ou coisa pior.

- Pois é... - eu respirei pesadamente, tentando recuperar o controle – Por mim esses acidentes seriam mais freqüentes e oficiais, mas você tinha que namorar aquele engomadinho, Mike Newton, na faculdade.

- O que Mike tem a ver com isso? - ela me encarou debochada. Céus, como eu adorava essa mulher.

- Se ele não tivesse te pedido em namoro no quatro de Julho eu teria feito isso. - bebi mais um gole da cerveja – Pelo menos fui eu quem tirou a sua virgindade. - Bella pegou uma almofada caída e arremessou contra a minha cabeça.

- Por que você não esquece isso?! - ela berrou e logo em seguida caiu na risada.

- Porque foi a melhor noite da minha vida, mas eu deveria ter amarrado você na cama pra não sair feito uma louca no dia seguinte. Não me importaria de me explicar para os monitores do alojamento.

- Você é louco. - ela disse enquanto me estendia um pedaço da pizza.

- Louco por você, com certeza. - dei uma dentada na fatia de pizza, com três mordidas ela estava terminada – Por que não definimos mais essa nossa relação inexplicável.

- Jake, você e Billy são o mais próximo de uma família que eu tenho aqui em Nova York. - ela soltou um suspiro e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os – E agora que estou trabalhando como assistente do seu pai, não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós. Você é o filho do meu chefe e meu melhor amigo.

- Que se dane se você trabalha para o meu pai, Bells. - eu me levantei e fui até ela , abracei-a por trás – Por que não casa comigo, garota? Isso com certeza faria Billy feliz.

- Jake... - ela suspirou mais uma vez – Não faz isso.

- Tudo bem, senhorita Swan. - eu sorri para ela, para que não terminássemos a noite tão constrangidos – O dia que mudar de idéia, te arrasto pra Las Vegas e nos casamos em cinco minutos. Eu deveria ter sido esperto e feito um filho em você naquela primeira vez. Charlie teria me obrigado a casar com você em questão de dias. - ela riu com a idéia. Charlie era realmente uma figura caricata, o típico xerife de cidade pequena, com sua falsa idéia de autoridade.

Depois disso nos despedimos sem mais cenas constrangedoras. Eu entrei no meu velho Rabbit e fui direto para minha casa. Bella Swan um dia ia me deixar louco, até lá eu seria seu irmão mais velho, seu melhor amigo e amante ocasional. Um dia ela se entenderia com seus próprios medos, quando este dia chegasse eu estaria do lado dela, pronto pra ser o porto seguro daquela garota pelo resto da vida. Enquanto isso não acontecia, o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era procurar algo pra ocupar minha cabeça.

_**Edward pov**_

Na manhã seguinte eu acordei com uma leve dor de cabeça. Seria um dia longo, muitos assuntos pendentes a resolver no escritório central. Eram poucos os grupos empresariais que conseguiam fazer frente à Cullen Corp., um deles era o multimilionário grupo Volturi.

Aro e Caius Volturi eram dois vermes desprezíveis que estavam lutando a todo custo para minar os investimentos da nossa família, e a compra da cadeia de hotéis na Europa, feria diretamente o orgulho deles, que monopolizavam boa parte dos hotéis de luxo na Itália, França, Portugal e Espanha. Como retaliação, eles estavam tentando a todo custo subornar oficiais de órgãos públicos para conseguir a interdição e demolição de alguns de nossos hotéis em Nova York e Seatle.

Quando cheguei a minha sala, Caius estava sentado, me esperando com sua cara de poucos amigos. Como sempre, ele estava metido num daqueles ternos ingleses escuros, com gravata italiana. A roupa causava um grande contraste com a pele absurdamente pálida e os cabelos platinados, não era lá muito agradável de se ver.

- Prazer revê-lo, Caius. - ele não respondeu ao cumprimento, ao invés disso esmurrou minha mesa e me encarou furiosamente.

- Seu fedelho mimado de uma figa! - ele disparou.

- A que devo tamanha quantidade de elogios? - eu me sentei indiferente a cara de cão raivoso que ele estava fazendo.

- Eu sei que você está subornando agentes do governo, Cullen! Só isso explicaria aqueles malditos prédios continuarem de pé! - ele praticamente rosnava - É inadmissível que a defesa civil tenha permitido aqueles museus que vocês chamam de hotéis continuarem funcionando!

- Talvez seja mesmo, mas a melhor maneira de evitar uma queda nas nossas ações foi conseguir hospedar três delegações internacionais para uma reunião da ONU, no Cullen Plaza. Nada melhor do que uma boa propaganda para por fim a especulação. Os boatos que você e seus irmãos plantaram no mercado financeiro realmente foram um estorvo. - eu o encarei com toda serenidade que possuía – Mas a verdade é que nós dois sabemos que quem está subornando funcionários públicos aqui é você.

- Eu ainda acabo com a sua raça, fedelho metido. - ele rugiu.

- Você com certeza pode sonhar com isso. E só para informar, o próximo passo é investir na Irlanda e no Oriente Médio. Nossos hotéis no Egito e em Dubai serão o fim das esperanças de vocês de reconquistar o mercado. Se eu fosse você começaria a pensar na idéia de mudar de ramo. Quando decidir ser racional, fale comigo. Terei o maior prazer em comprar o que restou dos negócios de vocês. - ele se levantou de uma vez me encarando com seus olhos furiosos. Também me levantei na esperança de vê-lo sair do meu escritório. Caius era uma pessoa extremante temperamental e impulsiva quando se via desafiado de igual para igual.

- Espere para ver, Cullen. Você ainda vai cair do cavalo e sou eu quem vai derrubá-lo. - ele ameaçou – Passar bem.

- Mande lembranças a Anthenodora por mim. - foi só mencionar o nome da esposa dele que Caius saiu batendo a porta. Eu me joguei em minha cadeira sentindo a cabeça explodir.

Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir e eu estava finalmente chegando a uma conclusão, eu precisava de sexo desesperadamente! Uma semana sem uma mulher na cama era de mais para mim e tudo por culpa de Tanya e aquele maldito exame de DNA! O telefone tocou, era minha secretária informando que a senhorita Swan estava esperando para me ver. Só podia ser muita sorte!

Com uma certa ansiedade eu mandei que ela entrasse. Bella atravessou as portas do meu escritório vestindo um belo tailleur cinza chumbo e uma blusa de cetim vermelho por baixo, obviamente uma obra de Alice pela qual eu era imensamente grato. A silhueta bem feita da senhorita Swan caminho fluidamente até minha mesa, carregando uma pasta cheia de documentos para serem conferidos. Era perceptível que aquele não era o tipo de roupa no qual ela se sentiria confortável, mas caia como uma luva sobre as curvas que clamavam pelo meu toque.

Ela se sentou na cadeira de frente para mim e abriu um sorriso inseguro, típico de um primeiro dia de trabalho. Respirei profundamente, sentindo o cheiro de morango que encheu o ar ao meu redor. Ela abriu a pasta e me mostrou os papeis que trazia. Qualquer coisa sobre a Fundação Cullen de Apoio à Saúde Infantil.

**-** Muito bom dia, senhorita Swan. – eu disse a ela enquanto passava os olhos desinteressadamente pelos papeis. – Imagino que esteja nervosa pelo primeiro dia de trabalho, mas acredito que cordialidade é uma característica admirada na corporação. Além do mais, eu não mordo. – mesmo que meu olhar e sorriso sugerissem o contrário.

- Me desculpe, senhor Cullen. Eu realmente estou meio nervosa e esquecida hoje. – ela sorriu e as bochechas coraram instantaneamente - Billy solicitou a sua assinatura para a liberação da verba para a fundação.

- É claro. – sorri para ela numa tentativa de sedução discreta – Não queremos comprometer a saúde das crianças deste país, não é mesmo? – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Mas você deveria relaxar um pouco, beber alguma coisa quando sair do trabalho. Se estiver disposta, eu mesma poderia lhe oferecer um drink depois do expediente.

- Não é necessário, senhor. – ela disse um tanto constrangida.

- Se vai trabalhar para nós, Bella, comece a me chamar de Edward. – eu assinei os papéis logo após conferir a quantia da verba que estava sendo destinada – Deus sabe que ao aceitar trabalhar para minha família você acaba se tornando parte dela e se duvida pergunte a Billy.

- Posso assegurar que já fui informada disso, Edward. – ela pegou os papeis e os guardou novamente – Se me dá licença, tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver com Billy. – ela se levantou graciosamente e se dirigiu até a porta. Eu tinha que detê-la.

- Um minuto, Bella. – eu a chamei e ela parou instantaneamente – Acredito que já está ciente do baile de aniversário, não é?

- Sim se... Edward. – ela disse rapidamente.

- Estive pensando, vou precisar de uma acompanhante para a noite e depois do incidente com Tanya gostaria de ser um tanto discreto quanto as minhas companhias. A senhorita aceitaria me acompanhar? – Bella se virou surpresa.

- Na verdade, eu já tenho acompanhante. – ela disse num tom baixo de voz e só a idéia de ser recusado por ela já me insultava – Vou com Jake. – mais uma vez, ELE!

- Entendo. – disse tentando disfarçar minha raiva – Então terei de pensar em outra pessoa, mas já que me recusou duas vezes hoje sou obrigado a convidá-la para uma bebida mais uma vez. E se não tem compaixão por mim, tenha pelo meu ego mal tratado. Uma bebida não vai matá-la e ainda fará seu chefe muito feliz. – Bella não era ingênua, ela sabia bem que estava indo para a toca do leão, mas parecia se considerar forte o suficiente para se cuidar sozinha.

- Somente um drink. – ela disse num tom definitivo e eu tive de conter o riso. Ela realmente achava que poderia determinar qualquer coisa a um Cullen e logo a Edward Cullen! Essa garota não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava se metendo. Ela me deu as costas novamente, saindo do escritório em seguida.

Ao menos ela havia aceitado, já era um começo. No entanto, Jacob Black parecia ser um sério obstáculo no meu caminho. Eu estava curioso quanto à relação deles, não parecia ser só amizade, mas também não parecia um relacionamento sério. Seja lá o que existia entre eles, seria um grande problema já que a senhorita Swan havia atraído meu interesse para suas curvas delicadas e convidativas.

Decidi que era hora de descobrir para quem Jacob Black estava trabalhando. Após alguns telefonemas e perguntas feitas às pessoas certas, descobri que ele estava trabalhando num escritório sofisticado localizado no Rockfeller Center. Uley, Ateara & Black, advocacia ltda., era o nome do lugar e se eu bem me lembrava, Sam Uley era conhecido na cidade de Nova York graças a uma velha causa, ganhada contra a Cullen Corp., cerca de dois anos antes. Jacob estava literalmente mordendo a mão de quem o alimentou a vida inteira.

Liguei meu computador para checar alguns e-mails importantes e notei um em especial. Alice havia intitulado como "Você vai gostar!". Mordido pela curiosidade eu abri e para minha agradável surpresa, era uma extensa coleção de fotos de Bella Swan, tiradas durante o dia anterior. Minha irmã era realmente um anjo, quando queria. Ela não apenas tinha tirado fotos de Bella desfilando as roupas que haviam sido escolhidas, como também a flagrou em cada trocador de roupa. Era realmente uma visão e eu particularmente preferia a que a senhorita Swan estava desfilando apenas um conjunto de roupas intimas da Victoria's Secret, que era de dar água na boca. Salvei as fotos em um pen-drive para uma apreciação posterior.

Meu celular tocou em meu bolso. Era Alice.

A.

- E então, me diga o que achou do meu pequeno presentinho? – ela perguntou fazendo uma voz debochada e doce. Eu ri.

E.

- Eu não sabia que o Natal já tinha chegado. – ela riu alto – Mal posso esperar pelo meu presente de aniversário. Sério, Alice. Se fizer o nu que eu pedi, faço de você uma mulher rica. – ela riu ainda mais.

A.

- Eu já sou, maninho! – ela disse entusiasmada – Mas vou pensar no assunto. Mas diga, como está sendo o seu dia?

E.

- Horrível! – eu disse enfaticamente – Caius Volturi esteve no meu escritório fazendo ameaças. Aquele bastardo realmente acha que vai conseguir forçar uma queda nas ações apenas com uma meia dúzia de funcionários públicos comprados e boatos. Fui obrigado a lembrar que ele tem coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como o número de amantes que a mulher dele tem.

A.

- Poderia ter dito que foi um deles. – Alice alfinetou – Não deixa de ser mentira.

E.

- Posso ser sádico, mas ainda tenho amor a vida, maninha. – retruquei no mesmo tom – E já que estamos falando de assuntos desagradáveis, descobri que Jacob Black está trabalhando para Sam Uley e Quill Ateara. Os mesmos bastardos que moveram uma ação judicial contra a nossa corporação, por causa do resort em La Push e os danos causados na reserva indígena a dois anos que nos custou um prejuízo de alguns milhões.

A.

- Estou chocada! – eu podia até imaginar a cara dela ao saber disso. Por mais que nós não gostássemos de Black, achávamos que ele teria um pouco de consideração pelas pessoas que botaram comida na mesa dele todos estes anos.

E.

- Se algo valeu a pena no meu dia hoje, este algo atende pelo no me de Bella. – eu podia ouvir a agitação de minha irmã do outro lado da linha. Ela devia estar pulando feito uma criança.

A.

- Ela vai com você no baile? – Alice disparou.

E.

- Não. Jacob passou na minha frente. – Alice soltou um resmungo do outro lado da linha – No entanto, ela vai tomar um drink comigo após o expediente. Por isso preciso da sua opinião. Devo levá-la a algum lugar interessante, ou servir o drink na minha sala?

A.

- Tentar impressiona-la com restaurantes e lugares sofisticados não funciona. Já te disse, ela é uma santa que abdicou dos prazeres e bens materiais. – minha irmã falou como se recitasse um sermão – Se está interessado em seduzi-la, faça isso de maneira despretensiosa e simples, ela não vai cair na sua cama por dinheiro nenhum neste mundo.

E.

- Já entendi. – Alice riu – Já que não posso amaciá-la com dinheiro, farei isso com um bom uísque. – a gargalhada do outro lado foi cristalina.

A.

- Sem dúvida você pode tentar. – ela concluiu – Tenho que ir, Jasper acabou de chegar em casa. Até mais irmãozinho. Não se esqueça de me contar tudinho depois!

E.

- Até mais, Alice. – desliguei o telefone e passei o resto do dia tentando me manter entretido com qualquer coisa que não envolvesse o baile de aniversário, as novas transações da empresa, ou os balanços semestrais.

A noite caia preguiçosa sobre Nova York, os funcionários já estavam deixando o escritório quando Bella voltou a minha sala. Eu observava cuidadosamente a paisagem da cidade através da ampla vidraça que revestia a parede externa do lugar de fora a fora, era uma visão reconfortante. Em algum lugar da sala, Clair de Lune tocava.

Ouvi claramente quando ela entrou e fez menção a sair novamente. Antes que ela fizesse isso eu disse para que esperasse. Me voltei para ela e notei que ela estava sem o blazer do tailleur, revelando a blusa sem mangas que deixava os braços a mostra. Fiz sinal para que ela se sentasse em uma das poltronas, o que ela fez prontamente. Pela primeira vez notei que ela estava dando sinais de deslumbramento, não pelo luxo do escritório, mas pela vista.

- Achei que seria mais agradável tomar um drink aqui. Imagino que ir a outro lugar depois de um dia cansativo não seja uma boa idéia. – ela sorriu para mim e confirmou com a cabeça – Gostou da vista?

- É de tirar o fôlego. – ela disse admirando o crepúsculo – Acho que deve ser uma das mais bonitas da cidade.

- Tem razão. – sorri para ela – O que gostaria de tomar? Uísque, vodka, Martini? Tenho um bom bar para reuniões aqui. – ela deixou escapar uma risada.

- Qualquer coisa com uma boa quantidade de álcool. Acho que preciso depois de me apavorar no primeiro dia de trabalho. – fui até o bar e preparei duas doses de uísque. Estendi o copo a ela com um sorriso.

- Nós a assustamos tanto assim? – eu ri – Acho que poderia te oferecer absinto, mas seria ilegal e eu estou acabando de me livrar de um problema com a justiça.

- Fiquei sabendo do caso, mas não por Billy. – ela aceitou o copo e sorveu um gole – Acompanhei pela televisão. Acho que não tenho que dar parabéns ao "pai do ano" a final.

- Nem me fale. – me sentei na poltrona próxima a dela e bebi um gole do meu próprio copo – Tanya me deu muita dor de cabeça por causa deste menino.

- Te incomodava a idéia de ser pai? – ela me encarou longamente com seus olhos castanhos.

- Não exatamente. – bebi mais um gole, me sentindo mais relaxado do que o habitual – Até gosto da idéia de ter um Edward Jr. correndo pela mansão Cullen e dando alguns cabelos brancos a minha mãe. O que eu não gosto é da idéia de que um filho meu seja também filho de Tanya Denali. Não é segredo pra ninguém que ela é uma tremenda golpista a caça de algum milionário para extorquir. – fechei meus olhos por um momento, sentindo uma pontada na cabeça – Não vou mentir, este é um dos inconvenientes de ser um Cullen. Tanya não é a primeira que tentou se aproveitar.

- Posso imaginar. – ela bebeu mais uma vez – Está se sentindo bem? – acho que meu cansaço era evidente.

- Caius Volturi esteve aqui pela manhã e me trouxe uma dor de cabeça de presente. – ouvi o copo dela ser deixado sobre a mesa com tampo de vidro e os passos em minha direção, em seguia a pressão das mãos pequenas nos meus ombros. Inferno, aquilo era relaxante e incrivelmente sexy.

- Você diz, do grupo Volturi? – ela perguntou.

- O próprio. – não contive um gemido quando ela apertou um ponto particularmente tenso – Aquele miserável e o irmão dele estão desesperados para forçar uma queda nas nossas ações, principalmente no que diz respeito ao ramo hoteleiro. Fazer frente a eles num negócio que representa a identidade daqueles italianos malditos foi um golpe no orgulho secular de Aro e Caius. Eles nunca esperaram por isso. – ela continuou massageando habilmente, mas desta vez suas mãos estavam sobre as minhas têmporas.

- Billy me colocou a par de algumas coisas a respeito, mas eu realmente duvido que ele consiga forçar a queda das ações sem provas concretas. – ela falou com a voz baixa.

- Pode apostar que ele não vai mesmo. – eu ri comigo mesmo – A reputação da Cullen Corp. é muito bem estruturada e somos mais confiáveis que os Volturi. Não é por nada que conseguimos parceiros tão expressivos. – levei minha mão até a dela, sentindo a textura aveludada da pele – Bella, continue me massageando assim e será promovida em tempo recorde. Me diga o que achou do seu primeiro dia.

- Um desafio e tanto. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes atendi aos telefonemas de Alice e da sua mãe para resolver assuntos da Fundação. Fora os insistentes convites de Alice para ir às compras outra vez. – ela soltou um suspiro – Billy não estava brincando quando disse que eu ia virar uma babá de nível superior.

- Sei que é meio escravizante, mas nós sabemos recompensar muito bem aos funcionários de confiança. Aposto que você pode acabar como substituta do Billy, quando ele se aposentar. – ela riu.

- Não sei bem se é isso o que eu quero. – eu afastei as mãos dela e a olhei espantado. Milhares de recém formados matariam por aquele emprego e ela estava desdenhando dele! – Não me leve a mal, mas passei anos ouvindo de Jacob que o trabalho do pai destruiu a família dele. Fico pensando se, caso eu venha a constituir família um dia, eu gostaria de poder me dedicar a isso. Quero uma carreira, é claro, mas terei que conciliar ambos da melhor maneira possível.

- Espero que não esteja com planos imediatos de se casar. – ela riu.

- Não mesmo, mas sinto que Jacob está à espreita, só esperando para me empurrar para dentro de uma igreja ao menor sinal de fraqueza da minha parte. – aquilo me assustou. Então as coisas eram sérias mesmo.

- Vocês estão juntos há muito tempo? – ela pareceu considerar por alguns instantes.

- Não estamos exatamente juntos. – ela disse meio confusa – Na verdade, somos amigos, bons amigos que ocasionalmente dividem a mesma cama por carência ou qualquer outra coisa. É constrangedor, mas eu não sou apaixonada por ele e não quero nada sério.

- Mas ele está sempre a postos, caso você mude de idéia. – eu completei – Acho que esta é uma boa hora para eu te levar em casa.

- Não precisa, minha moto está parada no estacionamento, só vou colocar outra roupa. – eu não consegui contar minha cara de espanto. Moto?!

- Me recuso a permitir que você saia de moto nas ruas de Nova York, é loucura! – fui o mais enfático possível – Eu a deixo em casa, considere isso uma ordem do seu chefe. – ela riu alto.

- Não há necessidade, sério. Faço isso dês de que tinha dezessete anos. – ela disse ainda tentando dobrar minha decisão.

- Eu insisto. – e ponto final.

- Vai me dar ordens sempre que eu não concordar que o seu julgamento é o melhor? – ela me encarou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Vou lhe dar ordens sempre que eu considerar que a minha decisão é o melhor para você. – me levantei e então deixamos a sala em direção ao estacionamento do edifício.

O caminho até o apartamento dela foi feito em silencio, que só era quebrado por um ou outro comentário sobre o dia de trabalho, ou as compras que ela tinha feito com minha irmã. Parei em frente ao prédio dela. Uma construção antiga e mal cuidada, bem a quem daquilo que uma mulher com aquela beleza poderia ter e com certeza muito aquém do que eu poderia oferecer a ela.

Nos despedimos rapidamente e confesso que estive a milímetros de roubar um beijo dela, mas por hora eu me contentaria com a proximidade. Aquele era só o primeiro fio da minha teia e eu pretendia atar Bella Swan por inteiro nela.

_**Jake pov**_

Edward era realmente um bastardo miserável que não perdia tempo. É claro que eu sabia dos riscos de Bella trabalhar para os Cullen. Sabia mais ainda que Edward já tinha notado o quão atraente ela era e que Alice e seu jeito manipulador iria fazer de tudo para ajudar o irmão preferido.

Dês de criança eles eram unidos como unha e carne. Sempre confabulando um com o outro e ajudando-se em suas ambições. Eu me lembrava de cada uma das vezes que Edward me colocou em situações embaraçosas e escapou de punições por causa da cara de inocente da irmã, que sempre depunha a favor dele e vice versa.

Ver o Aston Vanquish parado na porta do prédio de Bella, vê-la descendo do carro logo depois de se despedir daquele crápula, tudo aquilo me mandava sinais bem claros. O predador já estava armando o ataque e a menos que eu fizesse alguma coisa meu apelido mudaria de "lobo" para "touro".


	3. Definindo as coisas

_**Definindo as coisas**_

_**Jake pov**_

Mal Bella entrou no apartamento, sai do Rabbit e cruzei a rua até a porta dela. Depois de algum tempo esperando para que ela abrisse a porta, ela finalmente atendeu, usando a habitual camisola folgada. Ela estava evidentemente cansada e eu me perguntei se seria apenas pelo dia de trabalho, ou se foi algum outro serviço extra. Obviamente eu quis me bater pelo ultimo pensamento. Em todo caso, ela sorriu ao me ver e me abraçou. Sem pensar duas vezes eu tomei a boca dela com uma intensidade da qual eu não me lembrava de usar com ela dês de que entramos para a faculdade.

Mais uma vez paramos naquele sofá semi-destruído, nos agarrando e arranhando como dois adolescentes afoitos. Se ela estava protestando eu não fazia idéia, não me importava. Eu precisava dela, exatamente como ela precisou de mim outras vezes. Desta vez eu não sairia de lá, não sem ter uma definição concreta do que existia entre nós. Ou era relacionamento sério, com direito a apresentação pra família e tudo, ou era nada. Foi apenas o tempo de me distanciar para recuperar o fôlego.

- O que é isso tudo, Jake? – Bella perguntou embaixo de mim tentando recuperar o fôlego. Eu ri, cheio de segundas intenções.

- Isso... – dei mais um selinho nela – É uma decisão e um "espero que seu primeiro dia tenha sido bom".

- Que decisão é essa? – ela estava arfando. Meu sorriso se alargou.

- Chega de ser o amigo com quem você faz sexo ocasionalmente. – os olhos dela se arregalaram e a boca ficou entreaberta, como se estivesse tentando pensar em algo para dizer – Eu quero o pacote completo, Bella. Eu quero você! Quero namorar você, casar com você se você permitir, mas eu não vou mais ficar na reserva, esperando você tomar uma decisão. É tudo ou nada! – ela me afastou, sentou-se no sofá passando as mãos pelo cabelo furiosamente.

- Por que isso agora? – ela me encarou confusa.

- Porque eu amo você e Deus sabe o quanto! – peguei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos encarando-a nos olhos – Porque eu não quero e não vou ser só o seu melhor amigo. Você gosta de mim, Bells. Confiou em mim o bastante para ter sua primeira vez comigo.

- E você vai me lembrar disso até o último dia da minha vida. – ela estava com aquele brilho histérico nos olhos agora.

- Bells, o que eu estou dizendo é que nós devemos tentar. Há algo entre nós e não é só amizade. Se eu estiver errado, tudo bem, mas pelo menos vamos ter tentado outra coisa. O que eu não vou tolerar mais é essa coisa indefinida que nós temos. – meu semblante fechou – Você pode recusar, mas eu vou sair por aquela porta e não voltarei tão cedo. – soltei o rosto dela.

- Você está me chantageando, Jacob Ephraim Black? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha – Não sente vergonha disso?

- Sim, Isabella Mary Swan. E não me envergonho nenhum pouco da minha atitude, só de ter vivido alguns anos sem ter tido coragem para tomá-la. – então eu fiz a minha melhor cara de poker – O que me diz?

- Digo que preciso de mais de você para deixar que saia da minha vida! – ela soltou um suspiro – Sou sua, Jacob. Até segunda ordem. – sem que ela tivesse tempo para qualquer outra palavra, eu a joguei de volta no sofá me posicionando em cima dela. Bella me encarou boquiaberta.

- Já que temos um acordo mutuo de exclusividade, eu quero a minha parte por inteiro, Bella. – sussurrei ao ouvido dela – E pode acreditar, você vai me dar exatamente o que eu quero. Se Billy reclamar que você está lerda amanhã, diga que a culpa é minha. – ela não disse mais nada, porque minhas mãos e minha boca não deram tempo. Naquela noite fiz Bella gritar meu nome algumas vezes e gemer outras tantas, só deixei o apartamento quando o sol nasceu, me lembrando que eu tinha que passar em casa para me trocar e ir pro trabalho.

_**Edward pov**_

Depois de ter recebido a massagem de Bella e tê-la deixado em casa, decidi ir para o apartamento que eu mantinha no Cullen Plaza. Eu precisava de um momento para recordar de cada momento com ela no meu escritório. Ela era mais do que apenas um belo corpo, era dedicada, inteligente e... Ela era incrível! Dormir com a sensação de ter as mãos dela sobre meus ombros foi o melhor sonífero eu já havia experimentado. Se eu soubesse como, transformaria a sensação em comprimidos e venderia como relaxante natural.

Sai do hotel no dia seguinte sem comer nada. Eu estava ansioso e eufórico para chegar logo ao escritório e revê-la. Eu passei boa parte da manhã impaciente, esperando o momento que ela entraria pela porta, sorrindo e trazendo papeis ou apenas querendo discutir uma clausula que Billy achasse problemática. Pois bem, a manhã passou e Bella não deu o menor sinal de vida.

Aliás, o dia em si foi muito monótono. O celular não tocou, não recebi e-mails, Billy pareceu esquecer que eu existia naquela empresa. Tudo absolutamente entediante. Sai da minha sala por volta das duas da tarde para almoçar. Meu estomago estava doendo a esta altura. Liguei para Alice e pedi para que ela viesse almoçar comigo. Nos encontramos num restaurante italiano próximo ao escritório.

Alice estava com aquele grande sorriso de quem tem planos. Se eu bem conhecia minha irmã, ela estava preparando alguma coisa grandiosa e se meu palpite estava certo, ela colocaria suas idéias em prática no baile de aniversário da empresa. Alice deixou a bolsa em uma das cadeiras, me deu um beijo estalado no rosto e se sentou de frente para mim. Eu já havia pedido uma boa garrafa de grappa para nós.

- A que devo a honra do convite? – ela perguntou piscando os olhos como uma garotinha pidona – Me diga que você a beijou pelo menos. – eu tomei um gole e respirei fundo.

- Não, eu não a beijei ontem à noite. O que é uma lástima, mas eu a deixei em casa. – Alice fez uma daquelas caras de quando estava desapontada comigo – E pra piorar, ela não apareceu no meu escritório uma única vez esta manhã.

- Maninho, acho que você está perdendo o seu "talento" a final. – ela resmungou – Algo a ver com Jacob Black e nossa adorável Bella estarem juntos?

- Não. Ela me garantiu que eram apenas amigos e que ela não tinha intenção de mudar isso. – é claro que eu omiti a parte em que eles fazem sexo ocasionalmente – Mas por que a pergunta?

- Porque você deveria olhar para trás e ver o que eu estou vendo agora. – eu imediatamente me virei e a cena não me agradava nem um pouco. Jacob e Bella entraram no restaurante de mãos dadas e tão logo se acomodaram numa mesa eles trocaram um beijo que, sem sombra de dúvidas, não era um beijo de amigos. – Acho que Jacob percebeu que você está obviamente interessado nela. – a voz de Alice soou em algum lugar, mas eu não dei muita atenção.

- Aquele cão miserável! – eu rosnei – Só pode ser uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto que alguém lá em cima está fazendo comigo!

- Calma, Edward. – Alice disse com aquele tom irritantemente parecido com o de nossa mãe – Se eles estiverem juntos, paciência. Se bem me lembro, você é o cara mais temido pelos maridos, namorados e afins de Nova York. Não seria o primeiro relacionamento que você destrói. Mesmo que Bella seja um desafio, já que ela tem uma forte vocação para santa.

- Me diga que você tem um plano, maninha. – eu me virei para Alice com os olhos em chamas.

- Eu tenho um plano. – os lábios dela se curvaram num sorriso maldoso. Ela era demoníaca quando fazia aquela falsa cara de anjo – É tudo uma questão de tempo.

- Diga logo o que você tem em mente. – eu estava quase pulando sobre minha irmã de tão curioso.

- Vamos levá-la a exaustão, Edward. Eliminar todo possível tempo livre que eles tenham para fica juntos. – Alice me lançou um sorriso – E quanto mais tempo ela passa longe dele, mais tempo ela passa com você.

- Você já tem a execução em mente. Não estaria com este sorriso se não tivesse um plano completo. – constatei.

- É claro que tenho! – ela soltou uma risada cristalina – Papai está finalizando a construção de hotéis na Europa, não é? Jasper andou se informando e aparentemente vocês vão ter que ir ao velho continente para ver a conclusão do serviço e promover a inauguração, logo após o baile de aniversário.

- Vocês quem? – arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Você e Jasper. – ela disse rapidamente – A questão é que existem outros assuntos prendendo Billy aqui em Nova York, logo ele mandará sua mais nova escudeira, Bella Swan. Enquanto isso, eu sou obrigada a acompanhar meu adorado marido nesta viagem de negócios, aproveitando a oportunidade para uma segunda lua de mel. – eu beijaria Alice por uma idéia tão simplesmente diabólica quanto esta. – Imagine só, duas semanas inteira viajando pela Europa. Paris, Londres, Veneza e tantos outros destinos românticos. Só você e Bella, juntos por inúmeras horas diárias, enquanto Jacob Black permanece em Nova York, sozinho.

- Alice, se você não fosse minha irmã eu me casaria com você. – ela riu alto.

- Basta dizer que eu sou a melhor.

- Você, sem dúvida, é a melhor. – eu beijei as mãos dela – Depois disso, como prova de minha gratidão, vou hoje mesmo providenciar aquele Porche amarelo turbo que você tanto quer. – ela pegou o copo de grappa e nós brindamos. O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo e sem surpresas. Quando estávamos saindo do restaurante passamos pela mesa de Jacob e Bella. Não pude deixar de notar que ela estava com olheiras.

- Hey, Bella! – Alice disse cheia de entusiasmo - Hey, Jacob! Que surpresa boa encontra-los aqui! – Jacob não pareceu concordar com isso, mas Bella ficou evidentemente surpresa.

- Olá, Alice. – ela disse educadamente – Olá, Edward.

- Bom vê-los por aqui. – Jacob disse visivelmente contrariado – Eu estava apenas roubando minha namorada para um almoço, mas não se preocupe, ela estará de volta ao trabalho em minutos.

- Namorada? – eu a encarei por um instante – Uau, isso é realmente ótimo! Meus parabéns aos dois. – me esforcei para colocar meu melhor sorriso na cara – Bem, se nos dão licença, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. Bella, quando terminar seu almoço me procure, tenho alguns assuntos para tratar com você. Até outro dia, Jacob.

- Até mais, pombinhos! – Alice se despediu e saiu junto comigo. Eu poderia socar uma parede a qualquer momento.

Alice voltou para a casa dela e eu para o escritório. Tentei me concentrar e manter minha mente focada no plano que tínhamos em mente. Eu estava certo de que ia funcionar, mas ser dispensado e trocado por Jacob Black era um golpe e tanto para o meu ego. Eu precisava de alguns minutos sozinho para colocar a cabeça em ordem até a hora que Bella fosse me procurar.

O dia estava realmente parado, o que me deu tempo para um descanso em minha cadeira. Ouvi claramente quando Bella entrou na sala. Abri os olhos e contemplei a figura graciosa. Ela estava tão linda quanto no dia anterior, mas aquele rosto abatido e as olheiras ao redor dos olhos castanhos realmente me incomodavam. Obviamente, Jacob andou aproveitando muito bem sua nova condição de "namorado". Ele nem desconfiava que isso iria acabar em dois tempos.

- Não se envergonhe, Bella. Estou acordado, apenas descansando um pouco. – eu disse a ela e indiquei a cadeira a minha frente – Sente-se. Espero que o drink de ontem não seja o responsável pelas suas olheiras. Eu realmente odiaria pensar que fui eu quem poluiu a beleza dos seus olhos.

- Não foi a bebida. – ela disse após se sentar – Foi Jake.

- Confesso que fiquei chocado com o compromisso, ainda mais depois de te-la ouvido afirmar com tanta veemência que não queria nada sério com ele. – eu a encarei longamente, ela ficou corada – Eu realmente gostaria de saber como isso aconteceu e não fique com vergonha, você é praticamente da família agora.

- Assim que eu cheguei em casa e me troquei, Jake bateu na minha porta e nós tivemos esta conversa. – ela encolheu os ombros – Ele disse que estava cansado de ficar "na reserva" e então me colocou contra a parede. Ou ficávamos juntos oficialmente, ou ele sumia da minha vida por um bom tempo. – ela colocou a pasta sobre a mesa e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Bem, ele é o meu melhor amigo, praticamente a única referencia que eu tenho nesta cidade. Eu não podia perde-lo, não sem tentar, como ele mesmo disse.

- Entendo. – sorri para ela – Foi uma chantagem e tanto a que ele fez. – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça – Por um lado eu poderia dizer que ele está sendo um canalha manipulador, mas por outro eu tenho que concordar que se eu estivesse no lugar dele teria feito a mesma coisa, um pouco mais rápido, é claro. – ela riu.

- Mas acredito que não tenha me chamado aqui para saber da minha vida pessoal, que felizmente não faz parte do meu trabalho. – concordei com a cabeça.

- Já esteve na Europa antes? – eu perguntei com o tom mais casual possível. Ela pensou por alguns instantes.

- Na verdade, nunca saí do país. Nem no casamento da minha mãe, no México eu fui. – ri diante da honestidade e constrangimento dela.

- Bem, então teremos que providenciar um passaporte para você com urgência. – ela me olhou surpresa – Estaremos embarcando no final da próxima semana para checar os últimos detalhes e inaugurar os novos hotéis na Europa. Billy está preso a alguns assuntos aqui e você irá no lugar dele.

- Eu e você? Na Europa! – ela estava visivelmente atônita com a quantidade de informação.

- Não seremos só eu e você. – eu a corrigi rapidamente, tentando colocar a situação da maneira mais inocente possível – Jasper, meu cunhado, está indo também e é claro que minha irmã irá com ele. Não há com o que se preocupar, Bella. Serão alguns dias, duas semanas no máximo.

- Duas semanas? – ela revirou os olhos – Jake vai amar saber que vou viajar sem ele por duas semanas. Ainda mais sabendo que você está envolvido nisso.

- Acho que Jacob não gosta muito de mim. – minha voz ficou mais sombria.

- Não leve a mal. Ele só está com essa idéia sem cabimento de que você está tentando me seduzir e aumentar sua lista de conquistas. – ela tentou remediar as coisa. Obviamente era só ela que não enxergava que eu estava fazendo exatamente o que Jacob disse.

- E se eu estiver, Bella? – segurei a mão dela entre as minhas e a olhei de maneira descarada. Bella perdeu a fala e ficou violentamente vermelha. Abri meu melhor sorriso para acalma-la – Respire, Bella. Eu estou só brincando. Jacob não tem porque se preocupar, você está indo a trabalho. Posso garantir que vai sobrar pouco tempo para diversão, mesmo achando que você tem o dever de conhecer Paris.

- Isso me dá pouco tempo para providenciar as coisas. – ela disse rapidamente.

- Precisa apenas do passaporte, se acha que não vai dar tempo Jasper pode providenciar um em questão de uma semana, eu mesmo falarei com ele. Esteja preparada, Alice vai querer te dar um ar europeu assim que chegarmos lá. – ela ficou pálida.

- Achei que seria só trabalho e não compras. – ela disse com os olhos arregalados e eu ri.

- Acho que você ainda não entendeu. Compras com a Alice é parte do seu trabalho. – minha voz saiu mais cínica do que eu planejava – Esqueceu? Você é nossa babá com nível superior.

- Isso é tudo? – ela estava desconfortável com toda situação, não era difícil ver isso.

- Sim, Bella. Por hora é tudo – ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, me deixando a sós com meus pensamentos.

_**Jacob pov**_

Fato número um: Edward Cullen é o maior cretino desgraçado que já pisou sobre a terra, o que inclui Judas na lista. Fato número dois: Alice é uma patricinha manipuladora tão baixa quanto o irmão. Fato número três: não tínhamos nem vinte e quatro horas de namoro e eu já estava perdendo Bella e o pior é que ela nem se dá conta disso. E eu, idiota apaixonado, estava querendo levá-la para morar comigo.

Bella estava deitada nos meus braços, na pequena cama de casal que dividíamos sempre que eu dormia com ela, quando me disse sobre os planos de viagem. Novatos não viajam para o exterior com o patrão na segunda semana de trabalho, a menos que o patrão queira alguns serviços especiais. Bella não podia viajar com Edward sob hipótese alguma! Se isso significava que eu teria que falar com Billy para resolver a situação, eu faria isso.

Dormi muito mal naquela noite, mesmo tendo o conforto da presença dela ao meu lado. Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que tão logo nos envolvemos com aquela família começamos a ser tragados por aquele buraco negro, cheio de sujeira e glamour. Logo a minha garota, a minha Bella, estava sendo envolvida naquele emaranhado de planos e luxuria criado por Edward. Eu que não sabia viver sem esta garota, estava perdido.

No dia seguinte eu liguei para Billy marcando um encontro ainda para aquela tarde. Nos encontramos num Starbucks na quinta avenida. Obviamente, meu pai não chegou no horário.

Billy irrompeu pela porta, parecendo muito afoito e desesperado. Não pude evitar uma pontada de angustia no peito ao ver meu pai com tantos cabelos brancos e uma expressão tão cansada no rosto. Ele parecia dez anos mais velho do que realmente era e a pele parecia amarelada, como a de um doente.

- Jake! – ele parou diante de mim, meio espantado eu imagino. Afinal o filhinho dele agora tinha dois metros de altura e um porte realmente assustador – Nossa! Você ficou forte mesmo. E muito bonito também.

- Bom te ver também, pai. – ofereci uma cadeira para ele se sentar.

- E então, belo trabalho! Fiquei sabendo de todas as honrarias e da formatura. Puxa, meu filho contratado pela Uley & Ateara! – vi as lágrimas se formarem no canto dos olhos dele.

- Uley, Ateara & Black agora. Estou na chefia junto com Sam e Quill. Acho que o senhor não sabe, mas Quill Ateara foi meu veterano e ficamos amigos na faculdade. Ele me chamou para trabalhar assim que leu um dos artigos que escrevi para o jornal de Harvard. – Billy estufou o peito, cheio de orgulho e eu me arrependi por ter me afastado tantos anos dele. Afinal ele era meu pai, só não foi um pai presente por força do destino.

- Eu não sabia disso. – ele me lançou um sorriso envergonhado – Bem, Bella está se saindo muito bem trabalhando comigo. Ela tem sido de grande ajuda, estou até pensando em tirar férias este ano. Ela é uma jóia de garota mesmo.

- Ela é mesmo. – eu ri ao lembrar de quantas vezes Billy tinha me dito isso – Não sei se ela te disse, mas agora Bella é sua nora. Oficialmente.

- Filho! Isso é ótimo! – Billy estava tão feliz quanto se estivesse recebendo sua merecida aposentadoria – Quando? Estão noivos, casados, o que?

- Por enquanto namorando oficialmente pela primeira vez em anos, mas quero levá-la para morar comigo. – Billy soltou uma gargalhada que eu não ouvia dês de que ele e minha mãe ainda estavam juntos.

- Então acho que posso ter esperanças de ver meus netos ainda nesta vida! Isso merece uma comemoração, filho! – era a hora de tocar em assuntos mais delicados.

- Só tem um problema pai. – ele me encarou por um momento, esperando que eu continuasse – Meu instinto diz que Edward Cullen está muito interessado em Bella, e não é no sentido profissional.

- Não seria a primeira vez que Edward se envolve com uma mulher comprometida. – Billy disse. Ele conhecia a reputação de Edward melhor do que eu, estava acostumado a limpar a sujeira dele quando algo dava errado.

- Eu confio em Bella completamente, mas nós dois sabemos como Edward é. – Billy apenas acenou com a cabeça – E agora ela me disse que terá que fazer uma viagem de negócios a Europa com ele, Jasper e Alice. Não sei quanto a você, mas eu não confio em Edward, muito menos quando Alice está por perto. Ela pode ser diabólica.

- Filho, você tem todas as razões do mundo para estar preocupado, mas Edward já reservou até as passagens no nome dela. Eu estou terminando alguns processos para a Corporação, mas não sei se conseguirei terminar tudo a tempo de ir com eles. – Billy soltou um longo suspiro – Eu farei o possível para substituir Bella nesta viagem, mas seu te tranqüiliza, esta viagem não durará muito. Eles vão checar os últimos detalhes antes da inauguração e terão mais coquetéis e bailes do que horas de escritório

- Isso não me tranqüiliza de maneira alguma, ainda mais sabendo o quanto Bella é fraca pra bebida e o quanto ela fica apavorada com eventos sociais. – Billy riu.

- Tenha mais fé nela, Jake. A menina é uma rocha em termo de moralidade.

- Deus te ouça! Eu namoro uma santa. – Billy riu ainda mais.

- Se fosse mais santa eu diria que você fez mau negócio em ficar com uma garota que fez voto de castidade.

- Graças a Deus, Charlie não está aqui para ouvir o melhor amigo dele falando isso! – Billy tirou o vidro de uísque de dentro do paletó e deu um gole.

- Amém filho!

_**Baile de Aniversário da Corporação Cullen**_

_**Edward pov**_

Eu tinha que admitir, Jacob era um tremendo adversário. Reatar as relações com o pai, num esforço de atrapalhar meus planos foi realmente um golpe pelo qual eu não esperava e se eu bem conhecia Billy ele apelaria até para o meu pai se fosse preciso. O salão estava enchendo, minha mãe estava elegantíssima junto do meu pai recebendo os convidados. Alice e Jasper tinham acabado de chegar e até mesmo Emmett e Rosalie estavam presentes.

Por que diabos eu estava tão nervoso? Nem mesmo duas doses de uísque conseguiram me acalmar. Eu teria de passar a noite toda olhando para o mais novo casal de pombinhos e fazer de conta que roubar a garota era algo que jamais passou pela minha cabeça. Eu enfiaria uma faca no estomago de Jacob se isso resolvesse alguma coisa. Na falta de plano melhor, fui conversar com minha irmã numa tentativa de me distrair. Alice estava adorável em seu vestido longo verde, provavelmente um Versace.

- Maninho, você parece que vai ser pai. – ela disse e eu estremeci involuntariamente, me lembrando do quão próximo eu estive de ser pai de um filho de Tanya Denali - Nunca o vi tão nervoso.

- Não consigo evitar. Eles estarão aqui a qualquer minuto e será um inferno resistir a tentação de agarra-la na frente de todo mundo. – Alice sorriu enquanto arrumava minha gravata.

- Edward, não sei se já se deu conta disso, mas está parecendo um adolescente que nunca esteve com uma mulher antes. – eu teria rido, se meus músculos do rosto não estivessem tão contraídos – Para quem já dormiu com mais da metade das mulheres importantes de Nova York você está sendo ridículo.

- Você provavelmente tem razão. – roubei uma taça de champanhe de um dos garçons que passava ao meu lado. Bebi de um gole só. – Eu não sei o que ela está fazendo comigo, mas é forte. Será que ela é uma bruxa? – Alice riu sonoramente.

- O que te faz pensar isso? – minha irmã debochou.

- Eu não faço idéia. Você, por exemplo, quando éramos menores você sempre sabia quando as coisas iam acontecer, quando ia chover, os dias em que teríamos teste surpresa na escola. E quando você ganhou aquele tarô eu juro que pensei em pedir pra você ver quais eram os números da loteria e se aquela garota, Victoria, ia aceitar sair comigo. – Alice me deu um tapa no braço.

- Você é muito bobo quando quer.

- Eu sei. – neste momento, se me restava alguma força para resistir a ela, havia sido dizimada no momento em que pus meus olhos na figura que acabara de entrar no salão. Bella estava nada menos do que estonteante naquele longo detido azul esvoaçante. Alice reparou na minha cara de surpresa e se virou para ver quem era.

- Eu estava certa quanto ao vestido. – ela disse – Ela está de tirar o fôlego! – Jacob entrou ao lado dela, segurando o braço de sua "namorada".

- Alice, você pega o taco de basebol que seu marido tem no porta-malas e acerta o Black, enquanto eu pego a Bella e fujo para o motel mais próximo.

- Melhor pedir ajuda ao Emmett. – ela disse.

- Acha que ele toparia? – Alice olhou para mim boquiaberta.

- Edward, você está inacreditável hoje, sabia? Vai beber alguma coisa! – depois disso ela foi até Bella e Jacob para cumprimenta-los. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

_**Jacob pov**_

Os Cullen realmente não sabiam como fazer uma festa intima e simples. Toda a alta sociedade de Nova York e dos Estados Unidos em geral estava presente. O transito até o prédio estava infernal, havia jornalistas para todo lado e milhares de pessoas esperando a chance de entrar na festa mais badalada do ano. A única coisa que compensava o fato de eu estar usando smooking era ver Bella absolutamente deslumbrante no vestido que Alice havia providenciado.

Carlisle e Esme nos receberam prontamente, distribuindo simpatia. Tive que agüentar aqueles mesmos comentários de sempre. "Bom vê-lo, Jacob!" "Bella, você está linda!" Tudo absolutamente entediante. Minha noite só ficou mais divertida quando vi a cara de Edward, morrendo de raiva por eu estar com a garota mais linda da cidade. É idiotice e infantilidade da nossa parte, mas isso não muda o fato de que é divertido pirraçar aquele playboy mimado.

Como de praxe, eu e Bella circulamos pela festa, conversando ocasionalmente com alguns convidados. Alguns deles eram clientes meus, outros tantos conheciam a mim e meu pai dês de que Billy começou a trabalhar para aquela família. Bella não estava nem um pouco confortável ali, muito menos eu. Depois de fazer a parte social, nos sentamos em uma mesa reservada.

- Se eu não soubesse que você tem dois pés esquerdos, te convidaria para uma dança. – sussurrei no ouvido dela e Bella soltou uma risada cristalina – Você está de tirar o fôlego esta noite.

- E você está cego, coitado. – ela disse entre risadas – Eu não vou arriscar arruinar este vestido por causa de um passo errado. Do jeito que tenho sorte, eu acabaria pisando na barra e rasgando ele inteiro.

- Se quiser, mais tarde eu posso rasgar ele inteirinho no meu apartamento. – o rosto dela ficou vermelho – Gosto quando você usa essas roupas sofisticadas, mas gosto mais ainda quando você não usa nada. – voltei ao mundo real quando ouvi uma tosse baixa logo atrás de mim. Edward estava ali, parado feito um dois de paus e olhando para Bella como se ela fosse seu presente de Natal.

- Boa noite para os dois. – ele disse naquele tom forçado de educação – Bom vê-los aqui.

- Boa noite, Edward. – Bella respondeu com um de seus sorrisos amistosos e eu me limitei a um aceno de cabeça – É uma festa e tanto.

- Sem dúvida, Alice e minha mãe se superaram nesta. – ele sorriu aquele famigerado sorriso de predador – Estou aqui para roubar você, Bella. – meu queixo caiu com tamanha cara de pau que aquele miserável tinha – Para uma dança, se Jacob não se importar. – Bella me encarou constrangida e eu ri.

- Acho que esta não é uma boa idéia, Edward. – eu disse rindo – Bella está longe de ter uma boa coordenação motora. Eu mesmo já teria tirado minha namorada pra dançar, se ela não tivesse dois pés esquerdos. – Bella me deu um tapa no ombro. Vi o brilho de desafio nos olhos de Edward.

- É tudo uma questão de quem está conduzindo a dança. – ele estendeu a mão a ela e ela aceitou, para minha raiva – Eu só peço que me permita conduzi-la por alguns minutos, Bella. – o desgraçado sorriu para mim – Até mais, Jacob.

Eu fiquei na mesa, com cara de idiota, enquanto Edward desfilava com a minha namorada como se fosse posse dele. Pra piorar, ele não só estava dançando com ela no meio do salão, como estava operando um milagre. Bella parecia realmente saber dançar e não apenas isso, eles estavam arrancando alguns elogios da platéia enquanto eu bebia duas doses de uísque seguidas.

Estava perdido em meus pensamentos. Formulando mil e uma maneiras de humilhar, destroçar e eliminar Edward Cullen em público. Foi quando Jasper e Carlisle vieram até mim com caras de espanto. O doutor Cullen estava com uma daquelas caras que você só vê no rosto de médicos que tem más notícias.

- Jacob. – o doutor falou – Você precisa vir conosco.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei um tanto afobado.

- Ligaram do hospital, Jacob. – foi à vez de Jasper se pronunciar com sua voz suave e controlada – Seu pai sofreu um acidente. Ele está na UTI, Jacob.


	4. Segunda chance

_**Segunda chance**_

_**Jake pov**_

O mundo rodou muito mais do que deveria, me tragando num redemoinho de confusão, abandono e desespero. Billy, mesmo distante, era meu herói, minha referencia, meu mundo além de Bella. Eu cheguei ao hospital, tentando me preparar para o pior e rezando para que o melhor acontecesse.

Bella estava do meu lado, mas eu não estava muito consciente de nada. Carlisle usou de sua experiência médica e seus contatos para saber qual era a situação do meu pai. Billy estava recebendo todos os cuidados que um Cullen receberia, ao menos este era um conforto, no meio daquele pesadelo. Voltar para aquela família inevitavelmente me trazia perdas, mas aquela era diferente, porque era a segunda vez que eu perdia meu pai.

- O senhor é Jacob Black? – ouvi uma voz desconhecida e uma mão tocou meu ombro. Levantei a cabeça para me deparar com um par de olhos castanhos cheios de compaixão. Não era Bella, mas ainda parecia reconfortante. Reparei que se tratava de uma enfermeira – Eu sou Nessie Wolf, enfermeira do hospital. O doutor já vem falar com você.

- Meu pai está bem? – eu me levantei e segurei a garota pelos braços. É claro que ela se assustou, mas eu não estava dando a mínima. Bella tocou meu braço, chamando minha atenção.

- Jake, você está assustando ela. – Bella disse. Soltei a menina e passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Tudo bem, acontece o tempo todo. – a enfermeira olhou para Bella e sorriu – Billy Black está sedado no momento. O acidente foi feio, a situação é delicada. – Carlisle chegou finalmente. Ele respirou fundo e me chamou pelo nome.

- Jacob, como Nessie disse, a situação é delicada. Há vários órgãos comprometidos no momento e – o doutor fez uma pausa que pareceu durar uma eternidade – aparentemente, Billy perdeu o movimento das pernas. – um nó se formou na minha garganta e meus olhos queimaram. Eu só conseguia registrar o cheiro estéril do hospital e tinha meia consciência de quem estava ao meu redor. Senti os braços de Bella me abraçarem e vi a garota enfermeira me encarar com solidariedade. – Seja forte, Jacob. Deus sabe o quanto ele vai precisar de você agora.

- Não me peça isso, Carlisle. – minha voz saiu embargada.

- Me permita cuidar de vocês, garoto. – ele segurou meu ombro – Billy é como um irmão pra mim, por tanto te considero como um sobrinho. Engula o orgulho, Jacob e me permita cuidar de vocês como parte desta família.

- Está bem. – passei a mão pelos cabelos novamente – Poderia providenciar para alguém levar Bella até em casa. Eu vou passar a noite com ele. – senti os braços de Bella se apertarem ao meu redor.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique? – ela perguntou.

- Não são permitidas mulheres como acompanhante na ala masculina do hospital, só se for enfermeira. – foi a garota, Nessie, quem respondeu.

- Melhor você ir, Bells. – eu disse – Cuide das coisas para a sua viagem de negócios. Com Billy aqui, você vai ter bastante trabalho. – respondi sem animo.

- Eu mesmo vou leva-la, Bella. – Carlisle disse – Vamos, querida.

- Até mais, Jake. – ela se despediu com um beijo rápido – Ligue se precisar de mim.

Bella se foi, junto com Carlisle. Eu apenas me joguei na cadeira de espera com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Aquilo era um pesadelo de muito mau gosto. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Sam Uley, ciente de que já passava das duas da madrugada. Sam atendeu com voz sonolenta. Expliquei a situação e disse que talvez não aparecesse no escritório na segunda. Depois disso deixei que minha mente se perdesse em lembranças felizes, e outras nem tanto, do meu passado. Billy, mesmo ausente, era meu motivo e minha razão de ser.

Senti mais uma vez a mão sobre meu ombro. Era estranho, Bella já deveria ter ido. Talvez Carlisle não tivesse conseguido convencer ela de que era melhor ir embora, mesmo assim eu estava grado por aquele toque. Levei minha mão até a dela, sentindo a textura da pele. Me virei para ela, e me surpreendi ao ver a garota enfermeira ali, me estendendo um copo de café.

- Vai precisar disso. – ela disse, me entregando o copo – Eu sei que provavelmente não ajuda muito, mas tenha fé. É o melhor que se pode fazer nessas horas.

- Imagino que esteja acostumada com esse tipo de cena, não é? – eu perguntei a ela, tentando esboçar um sorriso, mas ele não veio.

- Acontece bastante, mas não é algo que se possa ficar acostumada. É terrível observar como somos todos vulneráveis de uma maneira ou de outra. – ela se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Por que se tornou enfermeira, então? – eu bebi um gole do café.

- Porque é maravilhoso quando você vê que o seu esforço fez uma pessoa sobreviver. – ela disse com sinceridade – As vezes não acontece e eu fico com a sensação de que eu poderia ter me dedicado mais, mas quando um paciente melhora é sempre uma sensação de dever cumprido. E de vez em quando, eu presencio um milagre.

- Que tipo de milagre? – eu olhei para ela. Ela encarava o horizonte com seus olhos castanhos cheios de esperança.

- Uma criança nascendo, uma mãe voltar para casa depois de lutar contra um câncer, alguém se recuperar mesmo quando as chances são inexistentes. – um sorriso tímido surgiu nos lábios dela – Tudo isso me prova a cada dia que Deus existe e que é maravilhoso em sua maneira incompreensível de agir.

- Ele parece estar me punindo agora. – minha amargura transpareceu no meu tom.

- Porque seu pai sofreu um acidente? – ela me encarou com tanta intensidade que eu me senti intimidado pelos olhos dela.

- Não. Porque meu pai sofreu um acidente justamente quando nós voltamos a nos entender. Justamente quando eu começo a namorar a garota dos meus sonhos e noto que a estou perdendo para o cretino que tornou minha infância um inferno e para a família dele. – ela pareceu abrandar com meu argumento – Aliás, a família deste dito cretino foi a responsável pelo casamento dos meus pais ter acabado e por eu ter rompido relações com meu velho à quase dez anos.

- Puxa, isso é realmente terrível. – ela disse – A sua namorada era aquela que estava aqui?

- É sim. – eu soltei um suspiro – Bella. Nos conhecemos dês do colegial, fizemos faculdade juntos e eu sempre fui loucamente apaixonado por ela. Eu nem me lembro de amar outra garota que não fosse ela. – eu ri da minha própria estupidez. - Depois de todo este tempo, eu finalmente tenho ela como minha namorada, mas parece que não vai durar.

- Por que não vai? – aquela garota era realmente curiosa.

- Aparentemente, Edward Cullen, o chefe dela, está fazendo de tudo pra roubar minha garota. – doía admitir aquilo – E eu sinto que vou perdê-la. Porque nada neste mundo impede um Cullen de conseguir alguma coisa. Porque aquele cretino e a irmã dele armaram para Bella ter de fazer essa maldita viagem de negócios pela Europa. Edward vai seduzir a minha Bella, vai roubá-la de mim e eu não vou poder fazer nada para impedir.

- Você devia confiar mais nela, sabia? – Nessie respondeu.

- Confio nela, mas você não faz idéia do que Edward é capaz. – me encostei na cadeira – Acho que no fim das contas existem amores que simplesmente nasceram para não darem certo. Para ser amizade eternamente.

- É admirável, sabia? – eu a olhei surpresa – Olhando para você, eu diria que é o tipo de cara que pode ter milhares de segundas chances para ser feliz, mas você se mantém agarrado firmemente à primeira chance que apareceu.

- Eu me considero um idiota por isso. – ela riu – Sério! Todos esses anos, se uma garota legal, como você, aparecesse na minha vida eu não enxergaria, nem saberia que ela estava ali. Bella me cegou quando eu tinha dezesseis anos e uma enorme quantidade de hormônios.

- E agora, você enxergaria essa garota? – ela me perguntou enquanto aqueles olhos acolhedores pareciam abraçar minha alma. Aquela menina, que eu mal conhecia, parecia estar colocando band-aids nos buracos que estavam fazendo meu coração sangrar.

- Eu não sei se conseguiria, mas eu gostaria de poder enxergar.

_**Edward pov**_

Sem Billy na empresa, aquela semana se tornou um inferno na terra. Trabalho acumulado era o que não faltava e Bella se dividia entre o escritório e o hospital. Jacob estava miserável, parecia um trapo humano e Bella não estava melhor que ele.

O estado de Billy era delicado e isso deixou todos nós tensos. Meu pai se encarregou pessoalmente de ligar para alguns velhos amigos e colocar a elite médica do país para cuidar de Black. Mesmo com toda essa agitação e clima desagradável que pairava sobre a mansão Cullen, a viagem a Europa ainda estava de pé e se realizaria na quinta feira. Alice cuidou de providenciar tudo o que Bella precisaria, já que ela mal estava passando em casa naqueles dias.

Na quarta feira à noite, eu e Bella fomos ao hospital visitar Billy já que no dia seguinte partiríamos bem cedo. Jacob a abraçou forte, tão forte que eu achei que fosse partir a garota em duas, enquanto para mim ele apenas murmurou meia dúzia de palavras incompreensíveis. Aparentemente, o velho Black passava pouco tempo acordado ao logo do dia e falava pouco. Ainda não havia nenhum parecer quanto a possibilidade dele recuperar o movimento das pernas.

Passamos uma hora no hospital, checando a evolução do caso e fazendo companhia a Jacob, mesmo que eu achasse a idéia de me jogar do Empire State mais interessante.

Na manhã seguinte voamos para Paris, onde faríamos à primeira parte do trabalho. Como já era de se esperar, nossos dois primeiros dias se dividiam em manhãs de reuniões, tardes de compras e noites boemias. Alice estava realmente se divertindo com Bella.

No terceiro dia seria a inauguração do hotel Cullen Imperial, o mais luxuoso de Paris, rivalizando em pé de igualdade com o Ritz. Alice desapareceu com Bella por volta das cinco da tarde e eu só as reencontrei às oito horas, no salão de festas do Imperial.

Bella caminhou até mim, com um longo vestido azul noite, bordado com cristais, que mais pareciam estrelas no céu noturno. Os cabelos cascateando em ondas até a metade das costas enquanto a silhueta se movia fluidamente.

- Me diga que este é o ultimo evento de gala que eu terei que comparecer. – ela disse em tom de súplica. Eu ri.

- Este é apenas o primeiro. – ela fez uma careta – Em dois dias teremos um em Veneza e na próxima semana será um em Roma e encerramos com o de Londres.

- Meu Deus! Isso só pode ser um pesadelo. – ela resmungou enquanto eu estendia um braço para ela.

- Sei que não gosta desse tipo de coisa, mas eu tenho que dizer. Você está linda. – as bochechas dela ganharam um tom rosado – Você devia se acostumar a esse tipo de coisa, sabia?

- E por que? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto me encarava.

- Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. – sorri para ela – Pode ser que eu te peça em casamento um dia. – ela riu.

- Edward Cullen e casamento, são palavras que não combinam numa mesma frase. – ela disse debochada e aquilo foi como uma pontada no meu orgulho.

- Pois acho que está passando da hora de arranjar alguém. – um longo silencio se fez enquanto os convidados chegavam em trajes de gala – Você e Jacob já fazem planos a longo prazo? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, em duvida sobre o que dizer.

- Ele quer que eu vá morar com ele. – ela encarou o chão.

- E você não quer... – era evidente o quanto aquele relacionamento era unilateral.

- Eu amo ele, Edward. – aquilo doeu no meu coração, quase como um aperto – Eu estou do lado dele a tanto tempo, sempre tão segura de que ele está do meu lado. Eu simplesmente não sei mais como viver a minha vida sem ele por perto. Mas eu não sei até que ponto isso é um sentimento real, ou apenas egoísmo e comodismo da minha parte e da dele.

- Bella, você não precisa ir com ele. – minha voz saiu baixa enquanto a música começou e os casais se dirigiam a pista de dança – Você não precisa se prender a ele se não quiser.

" Something's in the air tonight

The sky's alive with a burning light

You can mark my words something's about to break

And I found myself in a bitter fight

While I've held your hand through the darkest night

Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming

Soon"

- Eu não tenho mais ninguém, Edward. – a voz dela era melancólica. Estendi meu braço num convite mudo para uma dança – Eu não sei viver sem depender dele.

- Talvez seja a hora de depender de outra pessoa. – eu a rodei entre os meus braços, mantendo o corpo dela junto ao meu, movendo como um só – Você tem o mundo nas mãos.

- Eu não tenho, Edward. – a voz soou próxima ao meu ouvido, num sussurro. – Sabe, eu confiei nele o bastante para ter a minha "primeira vez". – não posso negar que aquilo mexia com a minha vaidade e despertou minha inveja.

"To a kid from Oregon by way of California

All of this is more than I've ever known or seen

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free

Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us

Come on and we'll try, one last time

I'm off of the floor one more time to find you

And here we go there's nothing left to choose

And here we go there's nothing left to lose"

- Do que você tem medo, Bella? – eu perguntei próximo ao ouvido dela.

- Dançar... – ela respondeu em tom quase inaudível.

- Você está confiando em mim o bastante para que eu te conduza. – ela estremeceu entre meus braços, ainda se movendo de acordo com a dança – Está confiando em Edward Cullen, o maior safado de Nova York pra guiar seus passos.

- Edward... – os lábios dela estavam a milímetros dos meus – Não faça o que está tentando fazer...Não me seduza.

- Não estou, Bella... – minha voz saiu rouca – É você quem está me seduzindo...

- Não me beije... – os milímetros diminuindo entre nós.

- Beijo... – meu lábios roçaram nos dela – Porque é isso o que você quer. – o mundo ao nosso redor parou, porque naquele instante o que existia era os lábios dela nos meus e milhares de estrelas no céu de Paris.

"So I packed my car and headed east

Where I felt your fire and a sweet release

There's a fire in these hills that's coming down

And I don't know much but I found you here

And I can not wait another year

Don't know where you're coming from but you're coming

Soon"

_**Jacob pov**_

Billy estava dormindo pesado quando Nessie entrou no quarto e me chamou sorrindo. Os olhos dela estavam com olheiras pelo plantão e os cabelos acobreados estavam desalinhados. Já estava tarde.

Acompanhei ela até o quarto ao lado. Entramos e estava totalmente vazio.

- Esse quarto está desocupado por causa do banheiro que está com problemas. – ela disse – Ninguém vai ser internado aqui por um tempo, então pensei que você poderia dormir algumas horas aqui. É melhor do que ficar naquela cadeira. – ela sorriu pra mim.

- Valeu, Nessie. – eu respondi meio sonolento – Isso não vai te causar problemas, vai?

- Só o seu pai está internado nessa parte, o senhor Cullen cuidou disso. Eu estou responsável só por ele. – ela disse baixinho – Nenhuma enfermeira vai vir aqui. Se você guardar segredo, pode ficar. – ela puxou o celular do bolso para ver as horas e os guardou de volta.

- Você tem que ir? – minha voz saiu insegura.

- Ainda não. – ela respondeu me encarando – Algum problema?

- Estou pensando nela e no quanto vocês se parecem. – ela fez uma careta e uma mecha de cabelo caiu sobre os olhos dela – Não me leve a mal. – eu afastei a mecha – São os olhos castanhos, muito parecidos.

- Vindo de você, vou considerar um elogio. – ela sorriu – Acha que aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles?

- Talvez tenha acontecido, talvez não. – a mão dela alcançou a minha numa caricia de apoio.

- O que está te aborrecendo? – os olhos acolhedores me envolveram novamente.

- Meus olhos estão abertos e eu percebi que eu já estava perdendo ela, mesmo antes de começarmos a namorar. – minha mão apertou a dela, sentindo a calor daquela pele macia e limpa – Talvez eu não tenha escolha.

- Jake... – a voz dela sussurrou enquanto o corpo esguio se colou ao meu – Você não está sozinho.

- Perceber isso foi a vantagem de aprender a enxergar. – meus dedos tocaram o rosto dela, desenhando o contorno – Você é linda.

- Você também... – minhas mãos se posicionaram na nuca dela, puxando-a mais pra perto.

- Nessie... Não me sobrou nada pra perder, mas seu eu tiver você... – eu me calei diante do toque dela.

- Você não vai me perde, Jake. – nossos lábios se encontraram com cuidado e desejo. Meus braços se fecharam ao redor dela e a deitaram na cama vazia e esterilizada, enquanto minhas mãos procuravam brechas no uniforme verde água. Ao menor contato de pele eu sentia correntes elétricas pelo meu corpo e um calor aconchegante emanando dela. Nessie era um remédio, era a minha cura.

Meus dedos deslizaram por de baixo da roupa dela, alcançando os seios pequenos or de baixo da roupa dela, alcançando os seios pequenos s no c fazendo-a suspirar e gemer baixo. Desamarrei a faixa que prendia a blusa trespassada que ela usava, sentindo toda textura da pele e o sabor daquele corpo esbelto e pequeno. As mãos dela desabotoaram minha camisa, lançando-a ao chão, depois arranhando minhas costas.

Minhas mãos desceram ao quadril dela, despindo a calça do uniforme e depois alcançando as nádegas e apertando-as com força, puxando ela para mais perto de mim, de modo que ela sentisse o tamanho da excitação que estava me causando. Quando as roupas dela caíram, o celular também foi para o chão, ligando acidentalmente. Uma música baixa veio dele, mas eu já não era capaz de registrar mais nada além de Nessie chamando por mim.

"To a kid from Oregon by way of California

All of this is more than I've ever known or seen

Come on and we'll sing, like we were free

Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us

Come on and we'll try, one last time

I'm off of the floor one more time to find you

And here we go there's nothing left to choose

And here we go there's nothing left to lose"

Me livrei das minhas próprias calças e roupas intimas. Estávamos os dois, nus e entrelaçados como dois loucos desesperados. Eu precisava dela, do calor dela e do alivio que ela trazia para a dor que eu sentia naquele momento. O desejo físico não se comparava a necessidade de conforto que ela trazia. Os murmúrios dela ao meu ouvido me transportando para qualquer lugar no paraíso que eu tanto busquei ao lado de Bella. A voz dela chamando meu nome, com uma necessidade igual a minha.

"I can still hear the trains out my window

From Hobart Street to here in Nashville

I can still smell the pomegranates grow

And I don't know how hard this wind will blow

Or where we'll go"

Num movimento brusco eu a puxei de encontro a mim, penetrando-a. Nessie se agarrou aos cabelos da minha nuca, pedindo velocidade. Meu corpo se movia de acordo com os comandos dela, desesperado para ter uma alternativa, para uma segunda chance de felicidade ao lado daquela garota que eu mal conhecia. Mais rápido, mais fundo, mais desesperado, eu mergulhava nela, ouvindo-a implorar por sua parcela de satisfação. As pernas dela enlaçaram a minha cintura com força e quando eu pensei que nada neste mundo poderia se comparar à Bella, descobri que estava errado. Eu me derramei dentro dela. Eu descobri a satisfação de estar com alguém cujos sentimentos estão afinados aos seus. Nessie não dependia de mim, apenas me queria ao lado dela por um desejo natural de se sentir completa. E eu estava completo ao lado dela.

"Come on and we'll sing, like we were free

Push the pedal down watch the world around fly by us

Come on and we'll try, one last time

I'm off of the floor one more time to find you

And here we go there's nothing left to choose

And here we go there's nothing left to lose"

Ela se aninhou em meus braços sonolenta e lânguida como um gato. Eu a abracei mais forte enquanto brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos dela.

- Acho que eu finalmente enxerguei a minha segunda chance... – minha voz saiu rouca e baixa.

- Eu não quero substituir a Bella na sua vida, Jake. – ela fez desenhos invisíveis no meu peito, enquanto me encarava nos olhos – Mas eu quero curar o seu coração. Você não ainda ama ela e eu não estou pedindo que deixe de fazer isso.

- Sim, eu amo Bella. – eu a abracei mais forte – Mas acho que amo você também. – os olhos dela se fecharam e logo os meus também. Sim, é possível amar a duas pessoas diferentes de maneira sincera. E eu estava amando aquela menina enfermeira que deliberadamente suturava as feridas no meu coração mal tratado.

"And here we go there's nothing left to choose

And here we go there's nothing left to lose"

**Música****: Nothing left to lose do Mat Kearney**


	5. Uma quase história de amor

_**Uma**__** quase história de amor**_

"your fingertips across my skin,

the palm trees swaying in the wind,

images

you sang me spanish lullabies,

the sweetest sadness in your eyes

clever trick, images"

_**Jacob pov**_

As semanas se arrastaram, o tempo lutando contra mim. Primeiro a angustia de ter meu pai num hospital, entre a vida e a morte, mesmo que estivesse tendo progresso no quadro. Depois a incerteza de uma traição por parte de Bella, uma incerteza tão grande e devastadora que me levou a atirar a primeira pedra e eu me sentia sendo sugado para dentro de um buraco negro. Eternamente dividido entre duas possibilidades.

Após aquela noite no hospital, em que num momento de fraqueza eu me deixei levar por um conforto inesperado, passei dias lamentando ter me deitado com Nessie. Por mais que eu tivesse certeza quanto ao fato de que eu não queria magoar ninguém, não pude deixar de sentir que eu estava sendo desleal com Bella. Afinal, era possível que nada tivesse acontecido entre ela e Edward, apenas uma insegurança da minha parte.

As vésperas do retorno de Bella e do resto da "família real de Nova York" eu estava me corroendo em remorso, pois uma noite levou a outra e mais outra. Antes que eu me desse conta, ter Nessie nos cantos daquele hospital estava se tornando um vício. Talvez fosse a profissão, mas aquela menina era viciante como a morfina usada para banir a dor. Minha consciência só se acalmou, se é que a minha reação teve algum traço de calma, quando passei em uma banca para comprar um jornal e me deparei com uma dúzia de tablóides exibindo manchetes como "DUAS SEMANAS DE FIDELIDADE! EDWARD CULLEN, COMPROMETIDO?" ou "A NOVA VÍTIMA DE EDWARD!", e a pior delas "ROMANCE EM PARIS! EDWARD E A NOVA CANDIDATA À MRS. CULLEN!" Antes fossem só as manchetes, o que se seguia era uma boa quantidade de fotos tiradas em eventos de gala, onde Bella estava dançando com aquele miserável de uma figa. Em outras eles estavam saindo de lojas finas, acompanhados por Alice e Jasper, e pra completar uma foto em que estavam claramente se beijando numa festa em Paris!

Tive a sensação de ser transportado para um mundo paralelo em que a única cor existente era o vermelho e todas as suas variações. Eu estava cego de ódio! Eu queria matar aquele cretino que atendia pelo nome de Edward Cullen e de quebra mandar Bella junto com ele para o quinto dos infernos! Eu amei aquela garota mais do que a minha própria vida, por ela movi céus e terra! Eu desistiria de tudo por ela e no momento em que ela deveria mostrar alguma consideração por isso ela estava se esfregando naquele playboy efeminado, na frente de fotógrafos internacionais.

Eu não tinha apenas sido chifrado. EU TINHA SIDO CHIFRADO EM NIVEL INTERNACIONAL! Depois desta dura constatação, mandei meu remorso pro inferno. Sim, eu transei com Nessie inúmeras vezes naquele hospital, outras tantas na minha casa, e a única coisa da qual eu me arrependia era de não ter tirado fotos, feito vídeos caseiros e colocado no Youtube com uma linda legenda dizendo "ESSA É MINHA VINGANÇA!" Mas Nessie não merecia uma exposição pública como aquela.

Eu não fui ao aeroporto no dia que ela disse que chegaria em Nova York. Ao invés disso, fui para o hospital, aproveitar o horário de almoço de Nessie. Eu não estava apenas interessado naquela garota, eu estava dependente daquela sensação reconfortante de ser amado por alguém, do companheirismo, da cumplicidade. Coisas tão novas e ao mesmo tempo prazerosas.

Encontrar minha enfermeira naquele dia era tudo o que eu queria e precisava desesperadamente. Eu a enxerguei no fim do corredor e fui até ela correndo, urgente para abraçá-la, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa impensada, ela me pegou pelo braço e me arrastou para fora do hospital, onde nós poderíamos nos "expressar" mais livremente, sem o risco de sermos pegos pelos superiores dela. Eu a beijei como um louco. Como um homem sedento por aquela garota.

Eu me sentia livre, me sentia satisfeito com o fato da monstrinha Nessie estar ali, comigo. Não porque ela dependia da sensação de segurança que eu poderia passar, mas por escolha, por querer que eu estivesse ali, beijando-a. Dane-se Bella, Edward e o mundo. Eu estava cansado de viver naquela prisão escura em que Isabella Swan me manteve trancado por tantos anos. Eu queria minha liberdade, minha vida, meus raios de sol de volta. Eu estava tão entretido que nem mesmo me dei conta de que nós não estávamos exatamente sozinhos. Ouvi o barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão, interrompi o beijo para perceber que Bella estava parada, boquiaberta, observando cada momento entre mim e Nessie.

- É pra isso que eu vim correndo a este hospital? – a voz dela saiu baixa, perigosamente baixa. Nessie se afastou de mim e escapou para dentro do prédio novamente – PRA ENCONTRAR VOCÊ SE AGARRANDO COM UMA ENFERMEIRA! É pra isso que você queria uma relação oficial? Pra me humilhar e me trair deste jeito, Jacob?! – aquilo me irritou, provavelmente muito mais do que o que eu esperava.

- Não, Bella. – minha voz saiu dura – Você voltou simplesmente para me ouvir dizer que esse faz de conta, que nós tentamos chamar de namoro, acabou. – eu vi lágrimas rolarem dos cantos dos olhos dela. Surpreendentemente, aquilo não me atingiu como eu esperava que fizesse – Eu sinceramente espero que Edward esteja bem, e que vocês tenham realmente aproveitado esta viagem romântica à Europa.

- Tudo isso por que eu viajei com ele a negócios? – ela me encarou duramente e um sorriso amargo brotou na minha boca.

- Não. Isso tudo porque você, enquanto supostamente deveria estar trabalhando, estava se agarrando com aquele cretino e sendo fotografada em flagrante por algum paparazzo! O pior é saber que eu fui traído por meio de um tablóide que intitulou você como "A nova candidata à Mrs. Cullen"! – ela me encarou abobalhada.

- Não aconteceu nada! – ela respondeu prontamente.

- Agora o ato de beijar outro cara que não é o seu namorado se chama "nada"? - olhei apara ela cinicamente – Essa realmente foi ótima, Bella.

- É só por isso que você estava beijando aquela outra? – Bella disparou venenosa contra mim. Ouvir aquela mulher chamando Nessie daquela maneira me ferveu o sangue.

- "Aquela outra" se chama Reneesme Wolf, também é conhecida como Nessie, e pra seu governo é a pessoa mais decente, carinhosa e compreensiva que eu já conheci. Não que você esteja familiarizada com alguma dessas características. – ela me encarava escandalizada – E não, isso não tem nada a ver com vingança ou retaliação. Isso tem a ver com cansaço, com uma sensação incrível de plenitude que ela passa para mim sempre que estamos juntos. Uma coisa que eu sempre tentei sentir por você, mas busquei em vão todos estes anos. Parabéns, Bella. Você está livre pra se jogar na cama de Edward Cullen e tentar durar mais do que uma semana lá.

- Então é isso? – ela me encarou com olhos doloridos – É assim que acaba uma amizade de tanto tempo? Não valeu de nada?

- Valeu sim, Bella. – eu respirei fundo, tentando não desabar – Eu ainda amo você, mas este é um amor que não nasceu pra dar certo. Eu não direi "nunca mais", eu só não quero ver você por enquanto. Eu preciso me curar deste sentimento destrutivo e louco que eu tenho por você. E você precisa crescer, sem depender de mim para aquecer a sua cama toda vez que você se sente carente. – passei a mão pelos cabelos – É aqui que termina este erro que nós tentamos classificar como um namoro. – ela não disse mais nada, apenas pegou a bolsa caída no chão e entrou no primeiro táxi que viu na frente, de um jeito intempestivo. A dor veio, inevitavelmente, e eu chorei como não me lembrava de ter feito em muitos anos. Aquele era o trágico fim de uma quase história de amor.

"well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me

goodbye my almost lover

goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

can't you just let me be

so long my luckless romance

my back is turned on you

should have known you'd bring me heartache

almost lovers always do"

_**Edward pov**_

Eu estava na minha suíte do Cullen Plaza, exatamente como fazia sempre que voltava de uma viagem longa, para me recuperar do fuso horário com mais tranqüilidade. Usando nada além de cuecas de seda, eu me joguei na cama ampla e confortável, fitando o teto do quarto e pensando nela.

Nunca um beijo significou tanto, ou foi tão prazeroso para mim. Eu estava acostumado com o jogo da sedução e nunca com o prêmio em si. Eu invejava Jake, por ser uma parte tão inegável da vida dela, invejava por ele estar sempre na mente dela, mesmo que ela não sentisse nada além de amizade. Eu queria aquela certeza, de saber que ela se preocuparia comigo, pensaria em mim boa parte do dia e chegaria até mim no fim do dia só pra perguntar como eu estava. Era uma necessidade boba, mas de alguma forma eu sentia que era aquilo que faltava na minha vida.

Recebi telefonemas seguidos de Alice, mas não me dei ao trabalho de atender, apenas fechei os olhos, me lembrando dos detalhes daquele beijo solitário em Paris. Lembrando do quanto ela me evitou depois e o quanto aquilo me deixou louco. Ouvi batidas frenéticas na porta do quarto, eu estava realmente disposto a ir até lá e mandar o infeliz para o quinto dos infernos. Ainda usando apenas a cueca de seda, fui até a porta e a abri rapidamente. Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver Bella parada na minha frente, com os olhos vermelhos, cabelos bagunçados e um calhamaço de jornais na mão.

- SATISFEITO, EDAWRD!? – ela gritou atirando os jornais contra mim e me pegando de surpresa – Você acabou com a coisa mais importante que eu tinha na vida! "Candidata a Mrs. Cullen", "Nova presa", até de aproveitadora me chamaram!

- Do que está falando, Bella?! – ela avançou pra cima de mim desferindo socos contra o meu tórax – FICA CALMA!

- Estou falando de você e dessas manchetes malditas! – segurei os pulsos dela com força, impedindo ela de continuar me agredindo, mas aquilo estava mexendo comigo de uma maneira um tanto perigosa. O corpo dela ter se colado ao meu piorou ainda mais as coisas.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Bella. – eu mantive minha voz baixa e rouca, bem próxima ao ouvido dela – Apenas se acalme. Jake fez alguma coisa com você?

- Ele... – ela engasgou – Ele terminou tudo... Por causa daquele maldito beijo!

- Bella, aquilo não foi um erro, apenas aconteceu. – ela se agitou novamente, tentando me agredir. Fechei a porta com o pé e a prensei contra a parede, imobilizando-a – Fica calma, ou vou te machucar.

- Me larga! – ela falou ríspida. Minha boca se colou a orelha dela, beijando o lóbulo e fazendo Bella arrepiar.

- Agora que você está aqui, solteira? – minha voz saiu rouca e perigosa – Não sou louco o bastante, muito menos forte o bastante para fazer isso. – prendi as mãos dela sobre a cabeça e antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa eu a beijei furiosamente, com toda frustração de duas semanas sem um contato com ela. Minha boca correu para o pescoço dela, beijando e sugando com força, enquanto ela ainda tentava lutar. Sussurrei – Além do mais, você não tem para onde ir. Eu vou cuidar de você, Bella.

- Você não consegue cuidar nem de si mesmo. – ela falou, mal contendo um suspiro. Aquilo me acertou bem no meio do ego. Eu podia cuidar de mim e principalmente, cuidar dela. Afinal, eu queria cuidar daquela garota perdida e sozinha.

- Eu vou te provar que está errada. – minhas mãos soltaram as dela cuidadosamente, sem que nossos corpos se separassem – Você confia em mim, mais do que gostaria de admitir, do contrário por que teria vindo até aqui?

- Pra tentar te matar? – ela respondeu ironicamente. Meus dedos percorreram o caminho traçado pelas lágrimas anteriormente e depois pousaram sobre a boca dela.

- Bella, eu não quero a sua virgindade, não quero as suas memórias de faculdade, não quero suas respostas sobre pressão. – beijei o rosto dela, sentindo o gosto das lágrimas.

- O que você quer, Edward? – a voz dela saiu baixa e controlada. Minhas mãos entrelaçaram as dela com cuidado e reverencia.

- Isso é uma dança como as outras, Bella. – minha mão pousou sobre a cintura dela, enquanto eu segurava a outra como numa valsa para colocar ao redor do meu pescoço – Não olhe para o chão, não olhe pra trás, apenas confie em mim. – a boca dela não conseguiu produzir som algum, ficou ali, aberta, num convite mudo irrecusável. Eu a beijei intensamente, sentindo o gosto dela misturado ao sal das lágrimas, acariciando a língua dela com a minha.

Minhas mãos a seguraram possessivas e urgentes, mantendo os corpos unidos e guiando minha Bella, sem que ela notasse. A maneira como ela se movia era vaga e pouco segura, como alguém que está perdido. Ela estava cega, surda e muda, eu estava agindo como seu guia. Os passos tortuosos continuaram até a beira da cama, onde eu a deitei com muito mais cuidado do que me julgava capaz, enquanto me livrava do casaco que ela vestia e desabotoava o vestido dela.

Meus dedos mal tocavam a pele dela, enquanto faziam desenhos invisíveis, provocando suspiros e gemidos baixos. Às vezes ela tentava me repelir, mas era tudo confuso de mais, tudo muito mais certo do que deveria ser. Mesmo que a consciência dela ordenasse que aquilo deveria ser errado e impedido, eu não a deixava ir, eu não permitia que ela pronunciasse uma única palavra. Era a minha vontade, era a minha necessidade de ter Bella. Soltei o soutien dela e senti os mamilos enrijecerem contra as palmas das minhas mãos.

Separei o beijo por um momento e parei as caricias. Bella fez menção a se levantar da cama, mas mantive o peso do meu corpo sobre o dela, enquanto minha mão alcançava a gravata que eu havia deixado sobre o criado mudo. Eu encarei Bella com um sorriso cheio de idéias. Ela pareceu se assustar com aquilo.

Suspendi as mãos dela, de modo que ficassem unidas a cima da cabeça e próximas a cabeceira de barras metálicas da cama. Amarrei a gravata ao redor dos pulsos de Bella e depois os prendi firmemente a cabeceira da cama. Eu desci da cama e admirei a cena de longe, enquanto minha prisioneira me encarava chocada.

Fui até a cadeira onde meu paletó estava e tirei de dentro do bolso interno um lenço de seda que Alice havia me dado a alguns anos. Costumava ser muito útil para este tipo de idéia que eu tinha em mente. Eu dobrei o lenço, fui até Bella e a vendei com ele.

- Edward! – ela protestou – Me solte! – uma pena que ela estava vendada e não pode ver o meu sorriso. Meus dedos alcançaram a calcinha dela, deslizando-as até que Bella estivesse totalmente nua, em seguida retirei a única peça de roupa que eu vestia. Separei as pernas dela e me posicionei entre elas.

- Relaxe, Bella. – sussurrei ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a arrepiar – Apenas confie em mim. – a esta altura eu já estava mais do que excitado, mas ainda não era a hora. Meus lábios foram até a boca dela mais uma vez, beijando-a com luxuria e em seguida descendo pela garganta, vale dos seios, ventre, até chegar aonde eu queria. Minha língua passou pelo clitóris dela, fazendo-a gemer alto, em seguida invadindo ela inteira e sentindo o sabor dela como se fosse a mais saborosa das iguarias. Bella se contorcia, impossibilitada de ver o que eu estava fazendo, ou usar suas mãos de alguma maneira, apenas gritando para extravasar o prazer cego, até não agüentar mais e gozar na minha boca. Céus! Ela era deliciosa!

Me posicionei mais uma vez entre as pernas dela, deixando minha boca colada ao ouvido dela, e me divertindo com a reação dela ao sentir meu pênis na entrada.

- Você é deliciosa, sabia? – minha voz rouca, mal saiu da minha garganta – Tente adivinhar o que vem agora. – minha mão desceu até as nádegas dela, apertando com força – Tem noção do quão cuidadoso estou sendo, Bella? Normalmente não sou tão paciente, nem tão dedicado. Isso é só pra você. – comecei a penetrá-la lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos dela – Está vendo? Está vendo como eu fico por sua causa? – eu estava totalmente dentro dela, me movimentando lentamente e aumentando a velocidade à medida que ela gemia. – Você está tão molha. Tão apertada por mim!

Bella se contorcia embaixo de mim, me excitando ainda mais. Cada vez mais rápido, mais intenso e mais próximo do fim. Eu a beijei como um desesperado, colando nossos corpos e chamando por ela entre um beijo e outro. Eu estava muito próximo do fim, eu precisava sentir que ela também estava. Eu senti cada músculo dela se contrair violentamente, me apertando e me levando a loucura. Num ultimo movimento eu cheguei ao clímax, me derramando dentro dela.

Retirei a venda dela e desamarrei as mãos. Bella perecia ainda se recuperar do orgasmo, sentindo o corpo lento e pesado. Eu a puxei para os meus braços e a abracei com força.

- Por que fez isso, Edward? – ela perguntou com a voz ainda entorpecida.

- Porque eu te amo. – era a primeira vez que eu falava aquilo, com uma certeza tão grande e com tanto significado – Porque você não precisa se sentir só, ou abandonada. Porque eu estou do seu lado e não pretendo sair.

- Está querendo provar que pode ser igual ao Jake? – ela olhou profundamente nos meus olhos. Eu não queria ser como aquele cão sarnento.

- Não. – falei diretamente – Estou querendo te mostrar que você sente algo por mim que não sentia por ele. Você nunca me viu como um amigo, Bella. Muito menos como um irmão.

- Quanto tempo vai durar isso, Edward? – ela disse sonolenta. Meus olhos estavam pesados.

- Eu não sei, Bella. – minha voz estava baixa – Mas acho que é pra sempre. – foi a ultima coisa que me lembro de dizer, antes de pegar no sono.

"we walked along a crowded street,

you took my hand and danced with me,

images

and when you left you kissed my lips,

you said you'd never, never forget these images

well, I'd never want to see you unhappy

I thought you'd want the same for me"

_**Jacob pov**_

"goodbye my almost lover

goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

can't you just let me be

so long my luckless romance

my back is turned on you

should have known you'd bring me heartache

almost lovers always do"

Nessie chegou em minha casa por volta das nove da noite. Ela havia saído do plantão e passado na própria casa para trocar de roupas. Ela não parecia nem um pouco confortável ali, mas não disse nada sobre o incidente quando notou que eu estava uma bagunça sobre duas pernas.

- Me desculpe por aquela cena de hoje, Nessie. – eu disse oferecendo o sofá para ela se sentar – Não era pra ter sido daquele jeito.

- Como ela reagiu? – ela disse assim que se sentou.

- Como uma dama. – eu me sentei ao lado dela e a puxei para os meus braços – Eu estava bem mais exaltado do que ela.

- Vocês se entenderam? – eu senti a insegurança na voz dela. Nessie não era o tipo de garota que acaba com uma relação, era do tipo que você encontra uma vez na vida e constrói uma família com ela. Eu imaginava o quanto àquilo era ruim para ela.

- Não tem volta, Nessie. – ela prendeu a respiração – Eu não quero mais sofrer por ela, não quero mais perder tempo amando alguém que não sente nada por mim além de uma necessidade doentia de me ter como um bicho de estimação.

- Jacob, eu não queria que acabasse assim. – ela se afastou de mim e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Eu a abracei e afaguei seus cabelos acobreados.

- Ia acabar de qualquer jeito, Ness. – eu disse baixinho – Estávamos em fase terminal dês do dia que oficializamos.

- Acho que é melhor se eu for embora. – ela disse e uma onda de pânico correu pelas minhas veias.

- Você não vai fazer isso. – eu apertei mais o abraço – Ness, você não vai embora, muito menos me deixar.

- Jake, foi um dia cheio. Você está confuso e nós não precisamos ter esta conversa. – ela usou aquele tom de voz que as professoras de jardim de infância usam.

- Precisamos, Ness. – eu disse com tom definitivo – Eu quero que você entenda uma coisa. Eu acabei de fechar um capitulo da minha vida e começar outro. Eu não quero mais me sentir incompleto.

- Não precisa dizer isso, Jake. – ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito.

- Sim, eu preciso. Eu quero dizer, não porque você está me pedindo, ou porque me sinto obrigado. – respirei fundo – Eu amo você, Ness. – ela estremeceu – Foi rápido, repentino de mais, eu sei.

- Jake...

- Não precisa dizer o mesmo só porque se sente pressionada. – eu cortei antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa – Não é o que eu sinto pela Bella, mas é intenso e muito forte. Eu me apaixonei por você, garota, no momento em que você me falou de milagres. Você é o meu milagre. – senti as lágrimas descerem pelo rosto dela. – Não chora, monstrinha.

- Eu preciso, Jake... – ela disse entre um soluço e outro – Eu preciso dizer que eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo!

- Monstrinha... – beijei o alto da cabeça dela, sentindo mais uma vez o cheiro do cabelo.

- Eu também te amo, Jacob. – meu coração falhou uma batida – Eu não consegui evitar a sensação de que minha felicidade depende de você, no momento em que eu vi você desesperado naquela sala de espera.

- Fica comigo, monstrinha? – sussurrei ao ouvido dela. Nessie virou a cabeça e colou a boca a minha orelha, mordendo-a de maneira sensual. Não contive o rosnado baixo que se formou na minha garganta.

- Pra sempre, se você quiser. – ela falou rouca.

- Vou me lembrar desta fala no dia que eu resolver te pedir em casamento. – eu já estava mais do que excitado. Deitei Nessie no sofá e com toda minha possessividade eu a amei loucamente, marcando meu território de maneira definitiva.

"I cannot go to the ocean

cannot drive the streets at night

cannot wake up in the morning

without you on my mind

so you're gone and I'm haunted

I'll bet you are just fine

did I make it that easy to walk

right in and out of my life?

goodbye my almost lover

goodbye my hopeless dream

I'm trying not to think about you

can't you just let me be

so long my luckless romance

my back is turned on you

should have known you'd bring me heartache

almost lovers always do"

_**Nota da Autora: Olá crianças do meu Brasil! Obrigada por estarem acompanhando esta fic que nasceu de maneira inesperada. Espero que estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrever. A música deste capitulo é "Almost Lover" da banda A Fine Frenzy e eu acho que se encaixa bem nas diferentes histórias de amor conturbadas que temos aqui. Estou dedicando ente capitulo à Bell e a Popa, por me ouvirem falar da fic o tempo todo no msn.**_

_**Eu humildemente estou aqui agora para pedir uma única coisa: COMENTEM POR FAVOR! Eu desejo que aproveitem a leitura e se divirtam. Obrigada mais uma vez por acompanharem a história.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Lady Bee **_


	6. Beco sem saida

_**Beco sem saída**_

_**Bella pov**_

Não sobra muito para se ter esperança quando se perde alguém importante. Eu perdi Jake de uma maneira irremediável. Talvez fosse verdade a idéia de que nós não nascemos para dar certo, talvez aquela seja uma história a parte em nossas vidas quem nem deveria ter acontecido. A verdade é que aconteceu, e bem ou mal eu tinha que lidar com as conseqüências de cada decisão errada.

Ele saiu da minha vida pela porta da frente, nobre e leal como sempre foi, mesmo que eu soubesse que ele tinha todo o direito de ter me humilhado. Eu não o culpo por ter me traído com aquela enfermeira, afinal nós nos traímos de maneira variadas. Eu por nunca ter amado ele com toda dedicação que ele merecia, ele por não ter tido um pouco mais de fé em mim.

Nesta história onde eu e Jake éramos o trágico casal fadado a infelicidade, Edward surgiu como a centelha da discórdia. Talvez Shakespeare estivesse prevendo o meu futuro quando escreveu Otelo. Jake era o mouro, eu era Desdêmona e Edward era o terrível Iago entre nós, semeando a desconfiança. Mas eu nunca fui tão virtuosa quanto à heroína da peça. Ela era inocente, eu não.

Edward havia armado o palco para sua encenação no momento em que me levou para aquela viagem. Eu, estúpida como era, me dei um motivo para não cair na tentação de ceder a uma inegável atração que eu sentia por ele. Suspendi os anticoncepcionais durante a viagem, isso me manteria determinada a não ir pra cama com ele. Mesmo sendo algo idiota, funcionou. No entanto, eu havia me esquecido do quão poderoso pode ser um beijo.

Eu me deixei levar por palavras cínicas e absurdamente plausíveis. Eu me permiti por um momento cair naquela teia tentadora que ele tecia com tanta habilidade. Eu quis dar a ele a chance de me mostrar à magia daquele mundo sedutor em que ele vivia. E inevitavelmente eu me apaixonei de uma maneira irresponsável, me lembrando apenas vagamente do quão iludida eu poderia ser.

Terminar com Jake foi um abalo sísmico na minha vida, que me lançou contra Edward numa fúria incalculável. Ter ido ao Cullen Plaza, determinada a feri-lo foi talvez a maneira inconsciente que eu encontrei para fazer cumprir o que Jake havia dito que eu faria. Naquela noite uma parte de mim só conseguia pensar no meu ex melhor amigo e namorado, que eu simplesmente adorava, enquanto a outra parte ansiava por Edward furiosamente, incontrolável e egoísta.

Uma noite levou a outra e mais outra. Edward estava saindo vitorioso, exatamente como Jake previu. Com um pequeno detalhe, havia ainda uma parte no meu coração que estava guardada, lacrada a novos amores, porque inevitavelmente eu amava Jacob. Doía admitir, mas eu amava ele quase como uma necessidade física, como respirar.

"Tudo o que posso ser para você

É aquela escuridão que já conhecemos

Com esse arrependimento me acostumei

Era tudo ótimo quando estávamos no auge

Eu esperava por você no hotel toda noite

Eu sabia que não tinha o par ideal

Mas a gente se via sempre que podia

Não sei por que me apeguei tanto

A responsabilidade é minha

Você não me deve nada

Mas não sou capaz de ir embora"

As coisas com Edward iam bem, sempre cercadas de um ar de clandestinidade para que eu continuasse sendo respeitada no emprego e também para não dar a Jake mais este desgosto de saber que estava certo. Era emocionante, mas também claustrofóbico viver daquele jeito e eu já não tinha mais como pular fora do barco.

Alice e Esme estavam sempre bem atentas a mim. Por algum motivo que eu não compreendia elas acreditavam piamente que havia mais entre eu e Edward do que simples atração. Elas estavam empenhadas em fazer aquela relação durar, mais ainda em me incluir em ocasiões restritas a família. É como dizem, você nunca casa apenas com um homem (ou tem uma relação, como no meu caso), você casa com a família inteira. Quisera eu saber realmente o que era viver sobre o peso do nome Cullen com um pouco mais de antecedência.

Fui afundando em tudo aquilo lentamente, como se estivesse sendo tragada por areia movediça, sempre dizendo para mim mesma que eu poderia sair daquilo a qualquer momento, mesmo sentindo que aquilo era mentira. Foi então que as coisas ficaram mais definitivas do que eu jamais esperei.

Primeiro vieram os enjôos, depois a tontura. A principio pensei que estava doente e fui fazer exames no mesmo hospital onde Billy estava internado, ainda lutando para se manter vivo. No dia em que fui buscar os exames aquela mesma enfermeira, agora namorada de Jacob, veio até mim traze-los. Me senti insultada por aquilo, só entendi o porque quando me dei conta de que havia um exame de gravidez entre os outros.

Ela me levou a uma sala reservada, me ofereceu uma cadeira e se sentou em outra. Nessie me encarava com um ar de serenidade meticulosamente ensaiada. Senti minha privacidade ser invadida de maneira bruta e descuidada. Ela não podia estar pensando que eu contaria a ela o que estava naquele envelope, seja lá o que fosse.

- Se não se importa, este é um assunto particular que não lhe diz respeito. – eu disparei contra ela com toda falta de educação que meus pais não me deram. Ela apenas sorriu calmamente para mim, me fazendo ter vergonha do meu comportamento.

- Se não percebeu, dependendo do resultado deste exame, ele pode influenciar diretamente na minha vida. – a voz dela era calma e controlada, quase maternal – Não espero que confie em mim, Bella. Mas acho que se meu namorado vai ter um filho com outra garota, eu tenho o direito de saber isso e me preparar da melhor maneira possível.

- Seu namorado não vai ter um filho. – eu a cortei imediatamente e ela me encarou desconfiada – Jacob e eu sempre fomos cuidadosos, muito, pra ser mais exata.

- E isso não acontece com Edward? – ela questionou ligeiramente surpresa. Eu encolhi os ombros.

- Costuma acontecer, mas houve uma vez... – respirei fundo – A primeira vez, pra ser mais exata. Ele me pegou de surpresa, eu não havia tomado pílula tão pouco ele se lembrou de tomar precauções.

- Você não tomou nenhuma providencia quanto a isso? – ela me olhava como se fosse minha mãe passando um sermão.

- Teria tomado, se não estivesse amarrada e vendada. – os olhos dela se arregalaram.

- Uou! – ela exclamou – Eu não imaginava que ele fosse tão criativo. – aquilo pareceu dar idéias a ela, mas logo ela retomou o foco – Você deveria abrir isso. – ela apontou para o envelope e segurou minha mão em seguida – Talvez não sejamos amigas, mas nos importamos com uma mesma pessoa. Você é parte da vida dele, inevitavelmente, e isso pode ser difícil pra você. Algumas mulheres gostam de ter alguém por perto nessa hora. – era fácil entender porque ele havia se apaixonado por ela.

- Não precisa fazer isso, Nessie. – eu disse enquanto meus dedos rompiam o lacre do envelope.

- Eu quero fazer isso por você, Bella. – ela sorriu pra mim, me encorajando – O que diz ai? – eu passei os olhos pelo papel. Um gosto amargo inundou minha boca e minhas pernas ficaram fracas, imagino que tenha ficado terrivelmente pálida também. – Não precisa dizer nada, sua cara já me contou. – ela disse – O que pretende fazer agora?

- Tenho três opções. – eu disse logo após recuperar o fôlego – Conto a ele e supondo que ele fique absurdamente feliz com a idéia nós nos casamos, essa é a opção mais apavorante, é claro. – ela riu diante do meu comentário – Na segunda opção, eu também conto pra ele, mas ele não fica nada satisfeito e eu sumo de Nova York, voltando pra Froks. Na terceira opção, eu volto pra Forks sem contar pra ele e tenho meu filho lá.

- Bella, independente da reação dele, acho que você deve contar. – ela disse calmamente – E se por um acaso precisar de alguém pra te ajudar, ou cuidar de você, pode contar comigo. Aproveito e ofereço minha casa também.

- Acho que Jacob, não vai gostar da idéia. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ele sente sua falta, Bella. – ela disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – O que aconteceu nunca vai mudar, o que vocês sente também não, mas é assim que as coisas são. Temos de lidar com isso da melhor maneira possível. Além do mais a casa é minha também, eu tenho o direito de levar você pra lá se eu quiser.

- Você não tem medo dele ter uma recaída? – eu olhei pra ela e ela pareceu refletir.

- Eu não gostaria que acontecesse, ficaria arrasada, mas se tiver que acontecer simplesmente vai. – ela disse tudo com tanta simplicidade que eu me senti constrangida – Mas não se preocupe com isso, eu confio nos meus atrativos mais do que você pensa. – aquilo foi um alerta bem claro de que ela lutaria, mesmo querendo se tornar minha amiga.

- Acho que é melhor eu ir. – me levantei e fui até a porta – Até mais, Nessie.

- Até, Bella. – ela disse sorrindo – Boa sorte.

Conversar com Nessie só serviu para me mostrar o quanto eu não fazia falta na vida dele. Diante de tantas reviravoltas, agora eu temia perder esse jogo insano e não ter nem mesmo o consolo do ombro amigo de Jake. Agora eu tinha que me cuidar sozinha, sem amigo, sem irmão, sem ninguém para me amparar. Mesmo lutando contra isso, não pude evitar as lágrimas.

"Quando ele vai embora,

O sol se põe,

Ele leva o dia embora,

Mas sou crescidinha,

E do seu jeito,

Neste tom azul

As minhas lágrimas secam sozinhas"

Fui até o Cullen Plaza, Edward já estava me esperando na esperança de mais uma das nossas noites. Eu subi pelo elevador privativo que ele normalmente usava. Senti o estomago revirar e as mãos suarem. Minha vida seria definida nas próximas horas.

Ele já estava me esperando na porta da suíte de luxo, usando apenas um roupão de banho. Os cabelos estavam molhados e caindo sobre os olhos displicentemente, encobrindo o tom vibrante de verde. Ele me puxou para um abraço e me beijou, diferente das outras vezes eu não correspondi com tanto entusiasmo.

Entramos no quarto, nos acariciando e provocando como sempre. Quando as coisas começaram a ficar mais insinuantes eu o afastei. Ele me encarou confuso por um momento. Eu me sentei na beirada da cama e afundei meu rosto nas mãos.

- Está tudo bem, Bella? – ele agachou do meu lado e colocou a mão no meu ombro – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Aconteceu sim. – eu disse meio vagamente.

- Por que não me conta? – ele levantou meu rosto para que eu o olhasse diretamente nos olhos. Pensei por um minuto em como eu diria o que estava acontecendo. Respirei fundo.

- Os enjôos, a tontura, a queda de pressão. – eu enumerei os sintomas, analisando o efeito na expressão dele.

- Você está doente? – ele me encarou com genuína preocupação. Era a hora.

- Não, Edward. – respirei fundo – Eu estou grávida. – puxei o envelope de dentro da bolsa e estendi a ele. Ele pegou o papel, como se não entendesse o que eu estava dizendo. Ele leu rapidamente e me encarou.

- Este filho que você está carregando... – ele respirou fundo – Ele é meu? – eu estava preparada para esse tipo de pergunta, mas ouvi-la saindo da boca dele doeu mais do que eu imaginava.

- Sim, é seu. – eu afirmei categórica – E antes que você pense na hipótese dele ser do Jake eu já digo que eu e ele nunca fizemos nada sem os devidos cuidados. Já não se pode dizer o mesmo de nós dois, principalmente no que diz respeito à nossa primeira vez. – eu me levantei e ele fez o mesmo. Passei a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando-os – Eu entendo que já tenha passado por situações similares e que não queira ser enganado. Se for este o caso, eu aceito fazer o exame de DNA quando a criança nascer sem problema nenhum. – peguei minha bolsa e caminhei em direção a porta. Senti Edward segurar meu braço com força.

- Onde pensa que vai, Bella? – a voz dele estava ríspida.

- Pra minha casa. – eu respondi com calma – Conversamos sobre isso depois, mas eu preciso descansar agora.

- Você não vai pro Brookly! – ele falou autoritário, de uma maneira que eu nunca tinha visto. Me livrei da mão dele e o encarei decidida.

- Infelizmente esta é uma questão sobre a qual você não tem poder. – abri a porta – Até mais, Edward.

"Eu não entendo por que estresso um homem

Quando há coisas tão mais importantes

Poderíamos não ter tido nada

Tínhamos que bater num muro

Por isso o afastamento é inevitável

Mesmo se eu deixasse de querer você

Uma perspectiva verdadeira

Eu serei a mulher de outro cara em breve

Eu não deveria cair nessa de novo

Eu tinha que ser a minha melhor amiga

E não ficar louca por causa de caras idiotas"

_**Edward pov**_

Primeiro veio a sensação de vazio, depois a confusão e então ela deixou a suíte daquele jeito intempestivo e eu só consegui sentir revolta. Eu ia ser pai, mesmo havendo a possibilidade daquela criança ser de Jacob Black eu sentia no meu âmago que era minha.

Quando queria, Bella conseguia ser mais teimosa que uma mula e arredia como uma leoa enjaulada. Ela entra no meu quarto daquela maneira, me diz que eu vou ser pai e depois sai, com o meu filho no ventre, indo direto para o Brookly! Ela insiste em manter aquela maldita idéia de independência da minha família, justamente quando pode ser muito melhor assistida dentro da mansão Cullen. Aliás, ela seria cuidada na mansão e isso não seria discutido. Ela estava carregando um Cullen, ela teria que ser tratada como tal.

Imediatamente eu peguei o celular e disquei para Alice. Jasper estava fora da cidade, logo ela deveria estar passando um tempo na mansão com a minha mãe. Três toques depois ela atendeu.

A.

Diga querido irmãozinho! – Alice atendeu com entusiasmo.

E.

Preciso da sua ajuda, Alice. – respondi sem rodeios.

A.

É só dizer o que precisa.

E.

Preciso de você e da mamãe no Brooklyn e o mais rápido possível. – respondi abruptamente.

A

E eu posso saber pelo menos do que se trata esse súbito pedido? – ela disse desconfiada.

E.

Bella tem que sair daquele apartamento ainda hoje e ser acomodada na mansão. – ouvi uma exclamação de surpresa e alegria da minha irmã.

A.

Adorei o plano, mas tem algo mais que eu deva saber? – ela insistiu.

E.

Ela está grávida, Alice. Grávida de um filho meu. – antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Alice desligou o telefone. Ia dar certo, eu tinha certeza.

Enquanto Alice e minha mãe se encarregavam da mudança de Bella, eu me vesti o mais rápido possível e fui resolver a segunda parte do plano.

_**Bella pov**_

Eu cheguei em casa e tomei um banho demorado. Involuntariamente minha mão acariciou a minha barriga. Por mais estranha que a idéia me parecesse em outro momento, agora me parecia certa e desejável. Era uma certeza na minha existência conturbada.

Sai do banho e coloquei uma de minhas camisolas folgadas. A relação com Edward ficaria conturbada fatidicamente. Eu não sabia dizer exatamente como seria, mas eu tinha certeza de que não seria fácil. Fui até a cozinha e preparei um lanche rápido, qualquer coisa que me parecesse apetitosas e não fizesse meu estomago revirar. Depois de comer, me joguei no velho sofá pra assistir televisão, foi ai que a campainha tocou.

Levantei, atendi a porta e quase cai pra trás. Alice e Esme estavam paradas na minha porta, enquanto a limusine tentava estacionar na rua estreita.

- Dá pra me explicar o que diabos você está fazendo? – Alice disparou para dentro da minha sala de estar diminuta e teria atropelado qualquer coisa que estivesse no caminho dela. Esme por sua vez entrou calma e elegante como sempre – Tem noção do quanto demorou pra que eu entendesse o que Edward estava dizendo?

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?! – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer. Alice foi direto ao meu quarto e começou a revirar meu guarda-roupa. Esme tocou meu ombro e sorriu docemente. Era incrível como ela me lembrava a Branca de Neve!

- Viemos pegar você e suas coisas, querida. – meus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo.

- Como assim? – questionei.

- Muito simples! – Alice apareceu carregando as duas malas que eu havia usado quando voltei à Nova York, que deveria conter absolutamente todas as minhas roupas e artigos de toalete – Você não vai ficar neste apartamento, não quando está carregando meu sobrinho ou sobrinha na barriga.

- Você é uma Cullen agora, querida. – Esme disse – Os Cullen sempre ficam junto com os seus. Mesmo que não se sinta a vontade com a idéia, pense ao menos no que é melhor pra essa criança.

- Esme, eu não vou a lugar nenhum. – eu respondi indignada.

- Você vai sim, isso é ponto passivo. – Alice disse categórica – Mas antes, você vai se trocar IMEDIATAMENTE! – ela me arrastou para dentro do quarto e me fez vestir um vestido claro com um casaco por cima. Eu estava me sentindo uma boneca de pano, inexpressiva e sem vontade própria.

Não adiantava discutir com elas, eu nem mesmo sabia se eu estava disposta a isso. Estava exausta e confusa com tudo aquilo, talvez fosse melhor conversar com Edward e o resto da família de uma vez e voltar pra casa o mais rápido possível. Inevitavelmente eu pensei no quanto Jake me fazia falta nesta hora.

Chegando na mansão fui recebida por Carlisle, que ostentava um grande sorriso para mim. Emmett fez sinais de apoio e até mesmo Rosalie fez um grande esforço para parecer simpática. Estavam todos lá, menos Edward e Jasper. Alice cuidou para que eu me sentasse e mandou trazer chá para mim. Eu estava me sentindo uma invalida. Alguns minutos depois Edward chegou. Bastou ele colocar os pés na sala e todos os outros saíram discretamente.

Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, provavelmente pensando nas próximas palavras ou no que fazer diante da situação. Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim e segurou minha mão entre as dele, notei que ele estava nervoso. Edward me encarou diretamente nos olhos e sorriu pra mim, um sorriso que deixaria até a mais indiferente das mulheres deslumbrada por ele.

- Eu nunca me imaginei fazendo isso, - ele começou – mas acho que a hora chegaria, mesmo para mim. – a voz dele era como veludo – Eu já estava cogitando a hipótese de fazer isso, até determinado, eu diria. Não há porque esperar. – aquilo estava me deixando nervosa, eu sabia o que vinha a seguir e senti um aperto no peito quando imaginei que Jacob provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa ainda naquele ano. – Casa comigo, Bella? – minha cabeça começou a doer e veio a sensação de angustia e confusão. As lágrimas começaram a cair quando ele puxou de dentro do bolso a caixinha de veludo com um anel de diamantes em tamanho escandaloso. Era um caminho sem volta, o ponto final, um beco sem saída. O nome "Jacob" continuava na minha cabeça. – Bella, sei que é muito repentino e que a minha fama não é das melhores, mas você realmente mudou a minha vida e eu não estou disposto a perder você. Eu te amo e provavelmente será a única mulher que vai ouvir isso de mim, além da minha mãe e da minha irmã. – respirei fundo.

- Eu aceito. – falei com o que restava da minha voz. Ele colocou o anel em mim prontamente e beijou minha mão. Nunca o vi sorrindo daquele jeito r talvez fosse verdade o fato dele me amar. Eu o amava também, ou parte de mim pelo menos.

Depois de tudo o resto da família voltou a sala, cumprimentando a mim e ao Edward pelo noivado. Alice e Esme já faziam planos para um casamento que entraria para a história de Nova York. Não demorou muito para que Edward arranjasse uma desculpa para nos retirarmos. Minhas coisas foram colocadas no quarto dele, onde passamos a noite juntos.

Meus sonhos estavam muito longe de serem tranqüilos. Jake apareceu nele várias vezes, indo embora e me deixando sozinha com um bebê no colo. Me lembro de chamar o nome dele no sonho, enquanto ele caminhava para longe de mim dizendo adeus.

_**Edward pov**_

Eu estava mais do que satisfeito com a idéia de casar com Bella. Eu sabia da dificuldade que ela tinha em lidar com a palavra "matrimonio", mas acreditei que ela se acostumaria com a idéia. A hesitação dela em me dar uma resposta me deixou ansioso ao extremo, mas no fim das contas ela aceitou.

Eu estava confiante, deslumbrado com a possibilidade de ser pai e assumir uma posição de homem de família. Bella dormia em meus braços, um sono agitado que me deixava incomodado. Ela chegou a chorar, provavelmente um sonho ruim. Ela murmurava palavras desconexas e eu me aproximei para ouvir melhor o que ela dizia. Foi então que eu percebi que meus planos eram muito mais frágeis do que eu imaginava. Em meio a tantos pesadelos alguém em especial a feria, ou melhor, angustiava com uma dúvida perpétua, tanto para ela quanto para mim.

- Jake... – ela chamou enquanto uma lagrima rolava até sua boca – Não... Não vá... – ela se mexeu entre os meus braços mais uma vez e meu sangue pareceu gelo liquido correndo em minhas veias.

"Quando ele vai embora,

O sol se põe,

Ele leva o dia embora,

Mas sou crescidinha,

E do seu jeito,

Neste tom azul

As minhas lágrimas secam sozinhas

Nosso romance acabou

A sua sombra me cobre

O céu é uma chama

Quando ele vai embora,

O sol se põe,

Ele leva o dia embora,

Mas sou crescidinha,

E do seu jeito,

Neste tom azul

As minhas lágrimas secam sozinhas

Gostaria de dizer que não me arrependo

Que não há divídas emocionais

Porque, quando a gente se despede, o sol se põe

Nosso romance acabou

A sua sombra me cobre

O céu é uma chama

Que só os amantes vêem"

_**Nota da autora: É, mais um capitulo pronto e particularmente este me surpreendeu. Às vezes os personagens tomam vida própria e eu pouco ou nada posso fazer a respeito. Pode ser que muita gente não goste por causa do momento de confusão da Bella e de todas as dúvidas que ela tem, mas esta é uma história onde sentimentos não tem respostas fáceis e uma pessoa pode sim amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. Espero que gostem e que curtam este capitulo que me deu trabalho e muita satisfação.**_

_**E só pra não perder o costume: COMENTEM!**_

_**Obrigada às meninas que tem comentado, em especial a Ana e a Mandy ^^**_


	7. Contratos e Acordos

_**Contratos e acordos**_

_**Edward pov**_

_**Tu julgas que eu não sei o que tu me mentes**_

_**Quando o teu doce olhar pousa no meu?**_

_**Pois julgas que eu não sei o que tu sentes?**_

_**Qual a imagem que alberga o peito teu?**_

_**Ai, se o sei, meu amor! Eu bem distingo**_

_**O bom sonho da feroz realidade...**_

_**Não palpita d'amor um coração**_

_**Que anda voando em ondas de saudade!**_

_**Embora mintas bem, não te acredito;**_

_**Perpassa nos teus olhos desleais,**_

_**O gelo do teu peito de granito...**_

_**Mas finjo-me enganado, meu encanto,**_

_**Que um engano feliz vale bem mais**_

_**Que um desengano que nos custa tanto!**_

"_**Mentiras" de Florbela Espanca, poetisa portuguesa.**_

Entrar para a família Cullen não é uma coisa simples. Na verdade, é muito mais complicado do que se pode imaginar e para uma pessoa cheia de princípios como Bella isso poderia se tornar criticamente constrangedor. Todo e qualquer casamento realizado na família era regulado por um rígido contrato pré-nupcial que costuma deixar bem claro que se o cônjuge tentar abandonar o barco, numa tentativa de lucrar com a partilha de bens, sairia sem nada.

Separação universal de bens era um procedimento comum. Meus pais se casaram assim e todos os meus irmãos, consecutivamente. No entanto, eu pretendia dar um voto de confiança à Bella para me aproveitar de outros pontos mais relevantes que seriam explorados no contrato. Por tanto, nos casaríamos no regime de divisão parcial, em caso de separação dividiríamos igualmente todos os bens adquiridos após o casamento.

Além disso, Bella se tornaria na minha ausência a vice-presidente da Corporação Cullen, por tanto era candidata direta à chefia dos negócios da família no caso da minha morte. Obviamente esta decisão não agradou muito algumas pessoas, em especial Rosalie, que visava à posição para Emmett.

Com tudo, eu não havia me esquecido da ameaça que pairava sobre meu relacionamento. Jacob Black era um nome que se recusava a morrer, uma lembrança e também uma tentação na vida de Bella. Eu precisava tomar providencias quanto a isso e a melhor maneira era desencorajando ela a pensar em sair de um casamento tão vantajoso. Caso ela pedisse o divorcio, estaria automaticamente abrindo mão da guarda de todo e qualquer filho originado desta relação, ficando sobre minha responsabilidade a guarda das crianças. Uma maneira bem direta de dizer que um Cullen SEMPRE fica entre os seus.

A idéia de Bella tentar me afastar por suas indecisões me incomodava particularmente, por isso ficaria estabelecido uma cota mínima semanal de prestações sexuais. Ao menos três vezes por semana, das quais ela só estaria livre em caso de doença, gravidez e durante o período de resguardo. Por ultimo e não menos importante, em caso de traição comprovada da parte dela, Bella sairia deste casamento com absolutamente nada, nem filhos, nem dinheiro.

Me preparei para um período de tensão entre mim e minha noiva, por causa do contrato, mas Bella me surpreendeu mais uma vez. Ela leu tudo atentamente e em seguida levou uma mão às têmporas e a outra ao ventre. Raciocinou por alguns momentos, respirou fundo e pediu a caneta e assinou tremula. Sorri diante da reação dócil dela, talvez ela estivesse realmente disposta a fazer deste casamento algo verdadeiro, mais ainda, talvez a parte dela que me amava estivesse dominando o coração dela. Beijei minha noiva nos lábios como quem beija as pétalas de uma flor.

Enquanto eu cuidava da parte legal do casamento, Alice, Esme e Rosalie se encarregavam de organizar toda cerimônia e recepção. Tudo feito a toque de caixa, já que minha irmã insistia em dizer que uma mulher com uma barriga de cinco meses era altamente antiestético. Por tanto, eu me casaria em um mês. No entanto, o que era para ser um motivo de satisfação para mim, estava se mostrando ainda incerto. Talvez pela agitação do casamento, pelo cerco da mídia ou até mesmo a aflição da "perda" de Jacob estava afetando a saúde de Bella. A pressão arterial estava ficando instável com freqüência, sugerindo um quadro de início de hipertensão que poderia por em risco a saúde dela e do bebê.

Para todos os efeitos, o evento foi devidamente notificado em todos os tablóide e colunas sociais dos Estados Unidos, mantendo o estado de saúde da noiva ocultos, enquanto corriam comentários a boca miúda sobre o contrato pré-nupcial entre os mais renomados advogados da cidade. Diante disso, não demorou muito para que Jacob Black viesse pessoalmente.

_**Jacob pov**_

Entrei no escritório de Edward sem dar a menor atenção à secretária que tentou me impedir. Ser filho do velho Billy tinha lá suas vantagens, os empregados simplesmente saiam da frente me dando passagem. Eu teria arrombado a porta caso ela estivesse fechada. Entrei e encontrei Edward em pé, de costas para mim, encarando a escandalosa paisagem de Nova York. Ele se virou tranquilamente, me encarou e ofereceu uma cadeira.

- Me diga que diabo de contrato é esse! – disparei contra ele com minha raiva mal contida – Você só pode estar brincando se pensou em algo tão nojento quanto isso e espera que Bella concorde.

- Não sei até onde vai a sua ciência do caso, mas o fato é que Bella já assinou o pré-nupcial. – meu rosto ficou vermelho e as narinas dilataram como as de um touro. – Sente-se, Jacob. Aparentemente esta não vai ser uma conversa agradável. – a contra gosto me sentei, encarando ele com os olhos injetados.

- Você obviamente abusou do estado frágil dela coagi-la a assinar. – lancei o comentário em tom de ameaça – Posso tornar esse documento nulo em questão de dias.

- E como você fará isso? É preciso que ela queira coisa que eu duvido que ela faça. –ele se sentou atrás da mesa e me fixou com os olhos. – Mais ainda, como soube da "condição frágil" dela.

- Pra começar, fiquei sabendo da gravidez tanto pelos jornais, quanto por Nessie. Em segundo lugar, vou oferecer meus serviços de advogado a ela. Bella não pode entrar neste casamento sobre condições tão ridículas! – respondi incisivo.

- O que faz você pensar que ela vai aceitar sua oferta? – ele questionou pacientemente, sabendo que eu poderia acabar virando o jogo.

- Por mais que seu ego avantajado o impeça de ver, sou uma parte muito mais importante na vida dela do que você gostaria! – aquilo saiu muito mais venenoso do que eu me julgava capaz. Ele respirou fundo.

- Talvez você esteja certo. – meus olhos se arregalaram com a resposta – E é justamente por isso que ela está enfrentando problemas muito maiores do que o necessário. – ele fez uma pausa grave – Não nego que uma parte dela ainda sinta algo muito forte por você, mas a verdade é que ela me ama e decidiu se casar comigo, se conforme com isso. Com tudo, o remorso, ou quem sabe até mesmo a dúvida, está deixando Bella muito estressada nos últimos dias. – ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo de maneira angustiada. Notei a mudança do tom – O médico que a está acompanhando já alertou, a pressão dela tem oscilado e esse pode ser o princípio de uma hipertensão.

- Só pode estar brincando. – disse rispidamente, mas com uma ponta de insegurança na voz.

- Se acha isso pergunte a própria Bella. Estamos mantendo este detalhe fora do alcance da mídia, mas infelizmente esta gravidez pode se tornar mais complicada do que pensamos e a sua presença na vida dela não ajuda em nada.

- Aonde você quer chegar com essa história toda, Edward? – questionei já entendendo as intenções.

- Quero que você se afaste da vida dela de uma vez. – ele disse da maneira mais direta possível – Estou te oferecendo uma colocação invejável na filial de Seatle e posso conseguir para a sua namorada um cargo em algum dos hospitais da cidade. Fora isso, estou oferecendo uma boa casa mobiliada e uma pensão anual generosa.

- Está tentando comprar o meu afastamento? – disse entre dentes – Isso tudo, fora o contrato, são maneiras sujas que você encontrou para eliminar a concorrência! Você não suporta a idéia de que um dia você não terá exatamente tudo o que deseja, não suporta perder! Além do mais, não há a menor possibilidade de eu sair da cidade e deixar meu pai aqui no estado dele. – me levantei de uma vez e lancei um ultimo olhar fulminante antes de andar até a porta, antes que eu pudesse sair ele me chamou mais uma vez.

- Eu só não suporto a idéia de ver minha futura esposa sofrendo, tão pouco a possibilidade de meu filho ter a saúde prejudicada por causa de qualquer coisa que vocês tenham tido no passado. – ouvi em silêncio – Pense bem Jacob. Ela é importante para nós dois. – depois disso sai batendo a porta.

Bella estava doente. Aquilo martelou minha cabeça por um bom tempo e me forçou a pensar na situação por um outro lado. Se por um lado Edward era um safado manipulador, por outro eu estava sendo absolutamente insensível aos problemas que minha ainda amiga estava passando. Eu queria realmente ter o peso de causar uma doença ou até mesmo a possibilidade de um aborto espontâneo nas costas? Eu queria ferir Bella como ela havia me ferido, disposto a assumir um preço tão alto?

Além da relevância da condição de Bella e da proposta de Edward, havia outros fatores a serem considerados. Billy continuava internado e alguns dos danos provocados pelo acidente haviam gerado uma piora no quadro clínico e ele estava em coma. Fora o estado dele, o que Nessie pensaria daquela maldita sugestão? Nunca houve caminhos fáceis na minha vida, mas aquele estava se mostrando muito mais cruel do que qualquer outro.

Estar feliz com Nessie era uma das poucas coisas que me mantinha são. A cada dia a certeza da presença dela e a sensação de estar completo me davam animo pra continuar naquela tragédia grega de mau gosto. Amar a minha monstrinha já era natural, bom e necessário, mas não importa quantas certezas você tenha na vida, nada poderia me deixar preparado para aquilo. Receber o convite de casamento dos futuros Senhor e Sra. Cullen me abalou muito mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. E como se não bastassem as duvidas na minha cabeça, mais uma apareceu. A minha presença naquele casamento seria benéfica a Bella ou eu estaria dando mais um motivo para a piora da situação?

_**Bella pov**_

_**Tarde de mais...**_

_**Quando chegaste enfim, para te ver**_

_**Abriu-se a noite em mágico luar;**_

_**E pra o som de teus passos conhecer**_

_**Pôs-se o silêncio, em volta, a escutar...**_

_**Chegaste enfim! Milagre de endoidar!**_

_**Viu-se nessa hora o que não pode ser:**_

_**Em plena noite, a noite iluminar;**_

_**E as pedras do caminho a florescer!**_

_**Beijando as areias d'oiro dos desertos**_

_**Procurara-te em vão! Braços abertos,**_

_**Pés nus, olhos a rir, a boca em flor!**_

_**E há cem anos que eu fui nova e linda!...**_

_**E a minha boca morta grita ainda:**_

"_**Por que chegaste tarde, Ó meu Amor?!"**_

"_**Tarde de mais..." de Florbela Espanca**_

Quando não se sabe o que escolher diante das dificuldades da vida, o mais simples é permitir que outros tomem as decisões por você. Era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, me permitindo ser levada ao sabor da brisa. Controlada pelas mãos racionais de Edward e de sua família.

Em meio a tanto caos e angustia por causa das mudanças bruscas e insensíveis a ausência de Jacob era uma dor constante e fiel, quase como um cão seguindo seu dono. Eu fiz uma única escolha e ela estava me levando aquele caminho torto e por mais que eu nunca tivesse me imaginado ali, era exatamente onde eu estava. Sou tão egoísta e conformada que minhas duvidas e medos estão afetando a única coisa preciosa que tenho. Eu estava colocando a saúde do meu filho em risco porque eu era incompetente de mais para saber o que eu estava sentindo de verdade.

Edward nunca foi ingênuo ao ponto de achar que eu o amava como Julieta amou seu Romeu, e estava tão determinado a não permitir que eu caísse em tentação que elaborou aquele contrato. Por mais insultada que eu estivesse com aquilo, eu compreendi muito bem o temor frio e sorrateiro por trás de cada palavra. Em outras circunstancias eu ficaria envaidecida só de saber que um homem me amava tanto, mas eu desconfiava que eu jamais saberia ser digna daquilo.

Ficou bem claro que aquele era um compromisso para toda a vida. Se por um lado Edward jamais desistiria daquela luta pelo meu coração caótico, eu jamais desistiria de um filho. Talvez eu estivesse sendo muito mais trágica do que o necessário, porque eu sabia que uma boa parte de mim amava Edward loucamente e estava disposta a grandes sacrifícios para ficar com ele. Com tudo, Jacob era um sacrifício muito maior do que aquilo que eu estava preparada a dar.

Depois de um mês de intenso estresse finalmente chegou o dia do casamento. Eu me tranquei no quarto por longas horas, me preparando para aquele grande circo que a cerimônia havia se tornado. Quando Alice finalmente decidiu que meu cabelo estava perfeito eu pedi para ter alguns momentos a sós.

Me sentei de frente a penteadeira e encarei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu era uma farsa, uma piada de mau gosto. Aquela mulher linda, vestida com roupas caríssimas, coberta de jóias e com a aparência de uma rainha não era eu. O que eu estava me tornando não era a minha imagem de Bella Swan. Me servi de um copo de água para relaxar enquanto tentava achar algum pedaço de mim dentro daquele corpo. Quando dei por mim, Edward estava do meu lado, encarando meu reflexo.

- Você está mais do que linda. – ele disse baixinho - Está estonteante.

- Sabia que dá azar ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento? – eu não me virei pra ele, apenas bebi mais um gole de água. O vi sorrindo suavemente através do reflexo.

- Acho que já sou bem azarado de estar apaixonado por uma mulher que também é apaixonada por outro homem. – foi como se um tapa tivesse atingido a minha cara. O mais chocante era a naturalidade com a qual ele falava. – Não precisa fazer essa cara, eu sabia onde estava me metendo quando te pedi em casamento.

- Edward, eu... – as palavras morreram na minha garganta enquanto ele acariciava meu rosto.

- Não precisa dizer nada, Bella. – a mão dele desceu e pousou sobre meu ventre ainda imperceptível – Você quer desistir? – o par de olhos verdes se fixou aos meus e por um momento eu me perdi dentro deles. Eu não sabia o que dizer. – Eu não queria que as coisas fossem tão difíceis pra você. Quando eu estava tentando desesperadamente te conquistar, nunca passou pela minha cabeça o mal que eu poderia causar a você.

- Você acha possível... – minha voz saiu embargada – Acha possível uma pessoa amar duas ao mesmo tempo? – Edward pareceu considerar aquilo.

- Eu sinceramente não sei, querida. – ele respondeu como se estivesse falando com uma criança – Eu só amei uma pessoa até hoje e não me considero capaz de amar outra que não seja você. Mas já é reconfortante saber que ao menos parte de você me ama. – ele suspirou pesadamente – Você não precisa fazer isso.

- Eu quero fazer isso. – respondi com toda convicção que me restava.

- Por quê? – ele me encarou nos olhos mais uma vez.

- Porque você é alguém tão complicado quanto eu, mas consegue ignorar isso toda vez que eu estou no limite. Porque você me irrita com seu ar de arrogância e me deslumbra quando sorri. Porque você virou meu mundo de pernas pro ar e me obrigou a crescer e tomar decisões difíceis. Porque você é o pai do meu filho e é um dos homens que eu amo. Talvez isso seja pouco pra você, mas é tudo o que eu posso oferecer no momento.

- Eu nunca entro em um negócio para ter prejuízo. – ele disse tranquilamente – Eu estou aceitando os riscos, mas não garanto que serei muito compreensivo se você resolver me deixar algum dia.

- Achei que o contrato era a sua garantia. – respondi.

- É, mas há mais de uma maneira de deixar alguém. – ele beijou minha testa – Só não me chame pelo nome dele quando estivermos na cama. Isso seria muito humilhante e constrangedor. – ele riu do próprio comentário e me ofereceu a mão – Está na hora, senhorita Swan.

- Senhorita Swan não. – eu disse enquanto caminhávamos para o salão onde seria realizada a cerimônia – A partir de hoje é senhora Cullen.

Não vou mentir e dizer que foi fácil entrar no salão, seguindo o tapete vermelho ao som da marcha nupcial. Tão pouco foi fácil assimilar as palavras do juiz de paz. E eu jamais diria que foi indolor dizer sim, sabendo que Jacob estava sentado na segunda fileira de cadeiras atrás de mim. Mas para todos os efeitos, no final daquele dia eu estava casada com Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e era oficialmente Isabella Mary Swan Cullen.

Dois meses depois a ultima pilastra de sustentação caiu. Billy faleceu depois de passar quatro meses internado em coma. Morria com ele aquilo que restava da minha antiga vida, e no enterro foi a ultima vez que eu vi meu velho amigo Jacob antes do nosso ultimo crepúsculo.

_**Jacob pov**_

Quando recebi a noticia de que meu pai finalmente havia desistido de lutar pela vida senti meu ultimo fio ser cortado. Não havia mais nada que realmente me prendesse em Nova York. Nessie entendeu que eu estava no limite e mais uma vez ela esteve do meu lado, suave como a brisa, forte como uma rocha.

Encontrar Bella no funeral foi reconfortante. Por baixo das roupas caras e atrás da barriga de quatro meses, ela continuava sendo a garota simples de Forks, que se mudou pra Nova York pra estudar e acabou indo pra Harvard. Eu ainda reconhecia a minha velha companheira de risadas bobas e conversas sem sentido, ainda havia algo adorável nela, mesmo com toda palidez e com o estado frágil decorrente dos problemas com a gravidez. Percebi que adiar a minha partida só tornaria as coisas mais difíceis para nós dois, ou nós três, se preferir incluir o bebê na conta. No final das contas eu aceitei a oferta vergonhosa de Edward.

Eu e Nessie providenciamos nossa mudança para Seatle, escolhemos a casa e cuidamos de alguns tramites legais para nos casarmos. Não seria nada grande, apenas o que restava da minha família em La Push e o velho Charlie veriam a troca de alianças na primavera. Estávamos no salão de embarque do aeroporto de Nova York, era um fim de tarde melancólico, quando ela chegou.

- Bella! – eu a vi tentando andar o mais rápido possível pra nos alcançar – Você é louca! O que está fazendo aqui?

- Você ia embora! Sem se despedir, Jake. – ela disse tentando recuperar o fôlego – Eu não podia deixar!

- Edward vai ficar louco se souber. – eu a abracei forte, tendo plena consciência de que Nessie estava ao meu lado, lutando com seu próprio instinto de proteção territorial em prol da situação.

- Ele é meu marido, não é meu dono. – ela disse categórica – Por que está fazendo isso, Jake?

- Porque nós dois sabemos que é assim que tem que ser, Bells. – ela me apertou mais forte – Você fez sua escolha e eu a minha. Por mais que seja difícil de assimilar, a mulher pra mim é Nessie e Edward é o melhor pra você agora. A minha permanência não trará nenhum benefício pra nós.

- Então é isso? – eu sabia que ela estava chorando contra o meu peito enquanto a ultima chamada para embarque era anunciada – Adeus, Jake?

- Pense nisso como um até logo. – eu a afastei e vi Edward caminhando furiosamente em nossa direção. Antes que ele nos alcançasse, eu e Nessie já estávamos embarcando. Eu o vi amparar Bella, antes que ela caísse no chão em prantos. Enquanto dizíamos adeus e enterrávamos o passado, o céu se tingia com o vermelho do crepúsculo.

"_**Quando ele vai embora,**_

_**O sol se põe,**_

_**Ele leva o dia embora,**_

_**Mas sou crescidinha,**_

_**E do seu jeito,**_

_**Neste tom azul**_

_**As minhas lágrimas secam sozinhas**_

_**Gostaria de dizer que não me arrependo**_

_**Que não há divídas emocionais**_

_**Porque, quando a gente se despede, o sol se põe**_

_**Nosso romance acabou**_

_**A sua sombra me cobre**_

_**O céu é uma chama**_

_**Que só os amantes vêem"**_

_**Nota da autora: Hey galera, esse saiu rápido. Um capítulo particularmente difícil de escrever pq eu me coloco no lugar das personagens e acabo tendo de afogar minhas magoas depois. Sério, escrever fics pode causar surtos depressivos XD. Os poemas citados são de Florbela Espanca, poetisa portuguesa de quem eu sou fã e o trecho do final é da música Tears dry on their on da Amy Winehouse, que é a mesma do capitulo anterior.**_

_**Só pra constar, este é o penúltimo capitulo. Estamos na reta final e eu gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez a todos vocês que estão acompanhando, em especial a Menega. Fico muito feliz de você ter se identificado com o drama da Bella, isso é um sinal de que estou conseguindo tocar os leitores como eu gostaria. Por isso este capitulo é dedicado a você, Menega.**_

_**No mais, comentem por favor ^^**_

_**Comentários são coisas adoráveis, sabiam? **_ __


	8. Por mais que o tempo passe

_**Por mais que o tempo passe**_

_**Jacob pov**_

_**Problema é o seu único amigo e ele está de volta novamente**_

_**Deixa seu corpo mais velho do que realmente é **_

_**E ela diz que esta tarde, ela precisa ir**_

_**Não temos muito o quê dizer nesse momento**_

_**Problema é o único caminho é para a tristeza, tristeza, tristeza**_

Eu podia dizer depois de tudo que eu era um homem feliz. Eu e Nessie nos casamos numa cerimônia simples ao ar livre, num dia particularmente seco em La Push. Meus primos, Seth e Leah, fizeram questão de que fosse o mais próximo do que restava da família possível. Charlie estava lá, talvez um tanto contrariado por sempre ter pensado que seria Bella quem estaria no lugar de Nessie. Sam e Quil também estavam lá e o que havia restado de alegria para mim neste mundo estava se multiplicando.

Não dá nem pra dizer o quanto Nessie estava linda naquele vestido leve e com cachos caindo de um coque feito as pressas e enfeitado com lilases. Tudo na vida passa com o tempo, ou pelo menos ameniza e a distância as vezes é uma benção. Eu sentia que agora eu poderia finalmente me libertar. Nós trocamos alianças e dissemos sim um ao outro com toda verdade e sinceridade naquilo que sentíamos. Eu não tinha dúvidas quando ela estava por perto, porque eu a amava e precisava dela.

Nossa casa em Seatle era confortável e grande de mais pra um casal recém casado. Meu velho carro foi substituído por algo mais novo e Nessie adotou o habito de usar minha moto antiga para ir ao trabalho no hospital central. A casa continuava grande de mais, até mesmo pra mim, mas isso foi algo que resolvemos em dois tempos.

No ano seguinte veio o primeiro menino, Brian. Ele nasceu forte como um touro, com olhos castanhos exatamente iguais aos de Nessie e com o cabelo tão escuro que parecia feito de pena de corvo, que fazia cachos quando crescia de mais. O pestinha cresceu rápido e logo eu estava ganhando cabelos brancos pelo que ele estava sempre aprontando.

Depois dele veio Jeremy. De pele bem mais clara e cabelos com um peculiar tom de cobre, tão lisos que jamais paravam arrumados, era o perfeito aluado. Criativo, divertido e sempre interessado quando eu estava concertando o carro. E no fim das contas veio a nossa garotinha, nossa Letícia, ou Tish, como Nessie preferia chama-la. É, a casa já não estava tão vazia mais.

Os anos se passaram e com as crianças sobrava pouco tempo para remoer o passado. Com tudo, as vezes eu me pegava lembrando dela e dos nossos anos de faculdade, nossas horas de conversa e até das vezes que brigamos. As únicas notícias que eu tinha de Bella eram aquelas que eram publicadas em tablóides e colunas sociais. Lembro de ter ficado particularmente feliz em saber que o primeiro filho havia nascido e que todos estavam bem de saúde.

De Edward eu só recebia o pagamento pelos meus serviços jurídicos e a generosa quantia que ele ainda mandava anualmente para mim como garantia de que eu não voltaria a me aproximar da esposa dele. E este era todo contato que tínhamos, muito mais do que eu desejava.

Depois de dez anos construindo uma vida estruturada e muito mais feliz do que eu jamais esperei chegou o momento. Aquele maldito instante em que tudo o que você pensa ser é colocado à prova. Carlisle havia enviado o convite para o baile de gala do aniversário da Corporação e junto com ele uma carta sincera. O velho doutor Cullen queria me ver, aparentemente não estava bem de saúde e queria a minha presença e a da minha família. Eu estremeci, mas no fim das contas, Nessie disse que já estava passando da hora de eu encarar meus fantasmas de frente e que eu não tinha mais nada a temer. Ela estava certa.

As crianças vieram conosco, seria impossível controlar aqueles filhotes de monstrinha quando descobrissem que estávamos indo para Nova York. Tish estava particularmente animada, Jeremy parecia mais interessado nas mesinhas do avião e Brian estava desconfiado como sempre.

Não posso negar que tudo aquilo estava me deixando nervoso, mas até encarar aquela festa de gala, onde Bella e Edward estariam desfilando como casal em frente aos repórteres, valia a pena só pra ver Nessie usando aquele vestido longo e preto, com renda nos ombros, sorrindo pra mim como se eu fosse a coisa mais incompreensível e necessária do mundo. Acho que eu havia me tornado um adolescente bobo e apaixonado depois de dez anos de casamento.

Entramos de mãos dadas no salão, meio perdidos no meio de tanta gente importante e luzes. Reencontrei Carlisle e Esme, que estavam exatamente iguais, como se o tempo não tivesse passado para eles. Não vi nem Bella, nem Edward enquanto caminhava tentando encontrar um lugar para mim e minha esposa, mas acabei interceptando uma garotinha acidentalmente.

- Oi mocinha! – eu disse quando ela esbarrou nas minhas pernas – Se machucou? – ela riu para mim como se fosse um sino de prata.

- Não. – ela disse – Qual seu nome? – ela perguntou enquanto sorria. Os olhos dela eram de um verde intenso e os cabelos muito escuros.

- Jacob, e o seu? – eu perguntei de volta.

- Elizabeth Alice Cullen. – ela respondeu estufando o peito e eu estremeci – Mas me chamam de Lizzie e aqueles são os meus pais. – ela apontou para o centro da pista de dança, onde um casal dançava harmoniosamente. Imediatamente reconheci o par de olhos castanhos que me encarou. Algo no rosto dela havia mudado, maturidade eu diria. Usava jóias e o vestido era feito sob medida por algum estilista famoso. Em outras palavras, ela era a mulher mais elegante e sofisticada que eu já havia visto. Nem mesmo Esme era daquele jeito. Lizzie correu em direção ao casal quando eles pararam de dançar.

Edward pegou a menina no colo e a rodopiou no ar. Ela soltou uma risada divertida e logo um menino, um pouco mais velho veio até eles, esfregando os olhos com sono. Bella sorria e afagava as crianças indulgentemente para depois beijar Edward nos lábios com carinho. Era como ver um retrato animado de uma família feliz e perfeita. Uma família real, sem defeitos e distante de todos os meros mortais. Aquela mulher linda, aquela mãe cuidadosa, aquela esposa dedicada usando jóias, aquela não era Bella.

A dor de anos voltou ao meu peito, mais branda, mas não menos melancólica. Era um amor que havia durado anos, um romance que havia morrido e a minha adorada amiga que havia sido sepultada entre tanto luxo, dever e poder. Bella havia morrido de alguma maneira e eu sentia pesar por isso. Foi então que eu me virei para a minha mulher, a minha garota, a minha monstrinha e antes que ela dissesse qualquer coisa, eu a puxei para os meus braços e a beijei como se o mundo fosse acabar nos próximos segundos. Aquela era a verdadeira razão da minha vida, por mais que um amor frustrado seja eterno.

_**Tão forte como você era**_

_**Carrego você**_

_**Estou vendo que você respira **_

_**Pela última vez **_

_**Uma canção para seu coração **_

_**Mas quando ele está tranqüilo **_

_**Sei o que significa**_

_**Edward pov**_

_**Se ela tivesse asas ela voaria para longe**_

_**E algum outro dia Deus lhe dará**_

_**Problema é o único caminho para a tristeza, tristeza, tristeza**_

_**Tão forte como você era**_

_**Carrego você**_

_**Estou vendo que você respira **_

_**Pela última vez **_

_**Uma canção para seu coração **_

_**Mas quando ele está tranqüilo **_

_**Sei o que significa**_

Eu quase enlouqueci quando descobri que Bella havia saído escondida da mansão para encontrar Jacob no aeroporto. Ela ignorou o estado de saúde delicado dela, ignorou um contrato pré-nupcial, ignorou a minha reação, tudo por causa dele. Não nego, eu tive medo que ela aproveitasse a situação para fugir com ele, mas uma parte de mim dizia que ela não seria capaz. Eu cheguei ao saguão de embarque louco de raiva e vê-la se despedindo dele daquela maneira despertou todo meu ciúme.

No momento em que ele me enxergou ele se afastou dela e junto com a enfermeira ele seguiu para o embarque. Eu corri o mais rápido que eu pude, vendo Bella escorregar lentamente em direção ao chão. Eu a amparei antes que ela caísse, ouvindo-a chorar convulsivamente, sem poder fazer nada além de guardar meu silêncio. Aquilo era doloroso, como uma faca cravada no peito, descendo até o meu estomago. Por que ele merecia tanto desespero e angustia da parte dela? Por que ela sofria tanto por Jacob ao invés de se preocupar com a saúde do nosso filho, por exemplo? Algum dia ela seria tão dependente de mim quanto ela era dele?

Eu a levei para casa e a coloquei na cama. Palavras não foram gastas para discutir este momento e jamais seriam, a menos que ela quisesse. Um dia ela iria confiar em mim para isso, mas no momento era melhor que ela sentisse aquela dor até que seu coração se cansasse e então começaríamos a nossa vida. A única coisa que eu fiz, foi chamar o médico para me assegurar de que estava tudo bem com ela e o bebê.

O restante da gravidez foi tenso e estressante de várias maneiras. Bella parecia à criatura mais infeliz do mundo e até minha mãe chegou a questionar se aquele casamento era o melhor para nós, mas eu não a deixaria sozinha naquele mundo sombrio em que ela havia se trancado. Eu estaria do lado dela enquanto ela estivesse aos pedaços, eu estaria ao lado dela quando ela se reconstruísse.

Finalmente chegou o dia. Bella foi levada à maternidade em caráter de urgência quando as dores começaram. Eu fiquei a beira da loucura quando o médico disse que ela teria que fazer uma cesariana e eu não poderia entrar com ela. As horas se arrastaram enquanto eu estava na sala de espera, bebendo todo café que eu conseguia ingerir. Alice se manteve do meu lado silenciosa e leal, e Jasper, mesmo calado, parecia transmitir alguma paz para mim. Depois de um tempo incalculável para mim fui informado de que eu era pai de um menino saudável e que Bella passava bem.

Depois de tanto tempo contemplando Bella se afogar em sofrimento e desespero, eu a vi sorrir no momento em que segurou o bebê pela primeira vez. Anthony pareceu trazê-la de volta a vida e de volta para mim. Silenciosamente, os olhos dela me pediam perdão e eu nunca disse nada, mas concedi. De uma maneira meio tortuosa, nossas vidas começaram a entrar nos eixos.

Pouco a pouco ela ganhava vida nova. Havia sorrisos pela casa, choro de criança, agitação e uma felicidade contagiante ao redor do primeiro neto na família. Meu casamento parecia mais real, deixei de ser o vilão para ser o cúmplice dela na nossa história. Jacob havia partido e deixado ela para trás, quase incapaz de viver sem a presença dele, agora era o meu dever substituí-lo e cuidar da felicidade de Bella. Depois de dois anos de conciliação, nós estávamos esperando mais uma criança.

Somente quando Elizabeth nasceu eu entendi o que Bella queria dizer com "amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo". Bella era a mulher da minha vida, Lizzie era a garotinha dos meus sonhos. A pequena princesa Cullen.

Era a primeira vez que as crianças nos acompanhavam num evento social da empresa. No aniversário da Corporação eles estavam lá, assistindo de camarote a importância do nome Cullen, entendendo que eram filhos da nobreza. Bella me acompanhou a pista de dança, como fazíamos todos os anos numa celebração particular de nosso relacionamento. Eu a rodopiei entre meus braços, senti suas curvas com minhas mãos e entrelaçados nós dançamos como na primeira vez. Era como sentir o universo dentro de mim, eu tinha absolutamente tudo que um homem poderia desejar.

Foi quando eu vi de relance Lizzie conversando com um homem alto e moreno, de cabelos negros e lisos. Eu estremeci ao ver Jacob Black conversando com minha filha enquanto ela indicava o lugar onde eu e Bella estávamos. Ele nos encarou por alguns instantes e eu tinha certeza de que Bella já tinha notado a presença dele. Meu sangue congelou nas minhas veias e só voltei a mim quando Lizzie correu em minha direção. Eu a levantei no ar e rodei como sempre fazia dês de que ela era bebê. Quando Anthony veio até nós, Bella pareceu voltar para a nossa realidade. Ela foi amável com as crianças e leal a mim. Talvez todo meu medo fosse desnecessário e no fim de tudo ela era uma mulher que havia pedido por amor e encontrado. Talvez nosso amor fosse genuíno e suficiente o bastante para manter aquele casamento até que a morte nos separasse, mesmo que Jacob estivesse ali.

_**Eu vou levar você para casa **_

_**Eu vou levar você para casa**_

_**Bella pov**_

_**Todos querem ver a beleza das**_

_**Luzes da cidade de New York**_

_**E verões foram tirados do mundo da garotinha**_

_**Esta noite **_

_**Mas as estrelas e listras**_

É incrível como às vezes podemos desejar tanto a morte rápida e indolor. Quando Jacob me afastou e caminhou em direção ao portão de embarque, senti uma parte de mim ser arrancada brutalmente. Eu não conseguia respirar, minha cabeça latejava e eu não saberia nem mesmo dizer quem eu era. Se aquilo não era a morte, então eu não sabia o que era. Cada pedaço, cada parte do meu corpo doía e gritava tentando impedir que ele fosse, enquanto minhas lágrimas desciam copiosamente pelo meu rosto.

Senti meu corpo escorregar lentamente em direção ao chão, já que minhas pernas não respondiam mais ao meu comando. Tudo ao meu redor era borrado e confuso e a única coisa que eu senti naquele momento foi algo forte e rígido me amparando antes que eu caísse. Eu tinha a vaga consciência de que era Edward quem estava do meu lado, mas eu não conseguia captar mais nada. Sabia que mais tarde seria inevitável uma conversa sobre o comportamento vergonhoso que eu estava tendo. A nova senhora Cullen, grávida de quatro meses, chora histericamente no aeroporto vendo seu ex namorado e melhor amigo indo embora para buscar sua merecida felicidade. Os repórteres teriam um prato cheio com isso.

Mas a conversa não veio e eu me entreguei a dor por completo, sentindo a perda de uma parte vital em mim, sentindo como se eu estivesse morrendo aos poucos, ou me transformando em algo absolutamente estranho e desconhecido. Edward não dizia uma única palavra sobre minha apatia, mantinha-se vigilante e cuidadoso, sempre preocupado comigo e com o bebê que eu carregava. O tempo foi passando, a dor oscilava e eu apenas contemplava o vazio da minha vida sem a risada gutural de Jake.

Então veio mais uma dor, mas desta vez ela não era subjetiva e indefinida, ao contrario ela era bem física e vinha em espasmos na região do meu ventre. Meu filho estava a caminho e aquilo pareceu me puxar de volta ao mundo como uma rede de salvação. Agora eu precisava sair do limbo, eu não poderia ser egoísta ao ponto de ignorar que aquela criança dependia de mim.

Minha pressão descontrolada obrigou os médicos a optarem por uma cesariana e eu tive de ser sedada para não correr o risco de a pressão subir ainda mais. Eu fiquei inconsciente por um tempo indefinido e quando acordei uma das pessoas que estava ao meu redor colocou em meus braços um pacotinho bem enrolado. Eu segurei meu filho nos braços e o apertei forte contra o peito, deslumbrada com a idéia de que ao menos ele jamais seria tirado de mim. Contemplei a penugem castanha avermelhada que cobria a cabecinha dele, o desenho dos lábios pequenos e as mãozinhas que se fechavam ao redor do meu dedo mindinho enquanto ele dormia serenamente, ignorando a mãe abobalhada que o balançava no colo.

Anthony foi a minha salvação e se tornou motivo de orgulho para a família inteira. Raras às vezes em que vi Edward sorrir de uma maneira tão plena e satisfeita, quanto fazia quando estava com o filho no colo. Vendo meu marido agindo tão protetoramente com o nosso garoto eu comecei a amolecer e me aproximar do homem com quem eu havia me casado e mais uma vez voltei a me apaixonar.

Sim, eu amo Edward. Nunca será como aquilo que eu sinto por Jacob, mas era igualmente intenso e contagiante. Eu descobri como era bom voltar a sorrir, como era bom sentir a felicidade colorir a vida. Quando meu filho nasceu, Charlie veio nos visitar e contou que Jacob estava casado com Nessie. Mesmo sentindo uma pontada no peito, aquilo me deixou satisfeita e eu pude me concentrar totalmente no meu próprio casamento.

Depois de dois anos eu havia me transformado na perfeita senhora Cullen. Deixei de trabalhar na parte jurídica da Corporação e passei a administrar as ações sociais da Associação Cullen de Ajuda Humanitária. Para completar a história, eu e Edward tivemos uma filha. Elizabeth foi o maior dos presentes e a única criatura que conseguia roubar a atenção do meu marido de mim.

O tempo passou e eu nunca mais tive noticias de Jacob além daquelas que meu pai me transmitia. Eu me tornei uma mãe dedicada e uma esposa amorosa. E quanto à dor, ela nunca me deixou realmente, mas se tornou mais branda de modo que eu aprendi a conviver com ela.

No baile de gala em comemoração ao aniversário da empresa decidimos que as crianças deveriam ir conosco. Era a primeira vez que eles iam a um evento formal da Corporação e viam os pais dançando como dois namorados adolescentes no meio da pista de dança. Enquanto eu estava nos braços de Edward, sendo guiada por seus passos eu pude ver de relance a figura estranhamente familiar e imponente se erguendo depois de conversar com a minha filha.

Jake encarou a mim e ao meu marido por alguns instantes, talvez meio surpreso ou até mesmo chocado. Eu não o culpava, eu realmente já não me parecia em nada com a garota simples e boba que eu fui um dia. Eu era Bella Cullen agora e nada mais além disso.

Jacob olhou atentamente quando as crianças vieram até mim e Edward. Ele pegou Elizabeth no colo e rodopiou como sempre fazia, enquanto Anthony ia até a barra do meu vestido me chamando para ir embora porque estava com sono. Foi como observar as duas estradas na minha frente mais uma vez. Em uma delas havia Edward e nossos filhos tão lindos e carentes da minha atenção, enquanto no outro havia Jake e seu sorriso radiante como o sol, mas agora eu não tinha mais escolha. Eu pertencia ao mundo dos Cullen agora.

Então eu vi Jacob encarar a mulher ao lado dele. Era Nessie, com certeza, com o rosto um pouco mais maduro do que anos atrás, mas inegavelmente linda e radiante como sempre. Ele a olhava como devoção indescritível, com tamanha intimidade que eu me sentia constrangida apenas de olhar para os dois, como se a vida dele existisse em função da dela. Eu me perguntei se algum dia eu teria sido merecedora daquele olhar, ou do beijo apaixonado que eles trocaram. Eu desviei o rosto e encontrei Edward ao meu lado, igualmente inseguro pela presença de Jake.

Somente então eu percebi que Edward tinha exatamente o mesmo olhar que Jacob. A mesma expressão de devoção e ela estava dirigida a mim. Talvez fosse isso, no fim das contas ele era o homem destinado a mim, feito a minha medida, apenas esperando para ser amado em retorno. E eu o amava, por mais que a dor que eu sentia por Jake me acompanhar sempre, era Edward quem estava do meu lado, sempre cuidando para que eu não sucumbisse. Ele era o amor da minha vida e agora eu poderia seguir em frente junto com ele.

Minha mão entrelaçou a dele possessivamente e eu colei meu corpo ao dele insinuante. Ele me abraçou com apenas um dos braços e beijou meu pescoço, me fazendo arrepiar. Não havia lugar mais seguro que os braços dele.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou bem perto do meu ouvido. – Nós podemos ir embora se você quiser.

- Eu não vou fugir de nada, Edward. – eu respondi enquanto afundava minha mão nos cabelos dele.

- Só estou querendo evitar que você se sinta mal. – ele disse – Não precisa me provar nada, Bella. – ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Não estou querendo provar nada. – respondi baixo – Só percebi que depois de dez anos a vida pode mudar muito uma pessoa. Eu não sou a Bella que ele conheceu quando era jovem, eu não sou mais a garota da vida dele.

- E quem você é agora? – ele me afastou apenas o bastante para me encarar nos olhos.

- Eu sou Bella Cullen, mãe de duas crianças lindas e adoráveis, e talvez a mulher mais satisfeita do mundo. – eu falei com convicção – Eu sou a sua Bella. – depois disso ele me beijo, apaixonada e desesperadamente, como se tivesse esperado a vida inteira para ouvir aquilo.

_**Tão forte como você era**_

_**Carrego você**_

_**Estou vendo que você respira **_

_**Pela última vez **_

_**Uma canção para seu coração **_

_**Mas quando ele está tranqüilo **_

_**Sei o que significa **_

_**E eu vou levar você para casa**_

_**Edward pov**_

_**Tão forte como você era**_

_**Carrego você**_

_**Estou vendo que você respira **_

_**Pela última vez **_

_**Uma canção para seu coração **_

_**Mas quando ele está tranqüilo **_

_**Sei o que significa**_

Há pessoas que deixam seus caminhos serem escolhidos por outros. Há pessoas que lutam eternamente por um objetivo, ou pela própria felicidade, se preferir. E há pessoas que ficam no inferno só porque sabem o nome das ruas.

Eu nunca fui a melhor pessoa do mundo, nem nunca tive a pretensão de ser. Talvez alguém pense que Jacob era realmente a melhor escolha, só porque ele tem mais caráter. Há também aqueles que dirão que eu era apenas o mais charmoso e convenientemente rico e só por isso fiquei com Bella. Há ainda quem pense que foi tudo por dinheiro. Talvez todos estejam realmente certos, mas quem pode julgar tudo com absoluta certeza?

Se vocês tiverem sorte, jamais viverão uma história como essa. Se tiverem mais sorte ainda, amarão uma pessoa para toda vida sem ter a constante dúvida de ser apenas a segunda opção. Nem todos têm tanta felicidade assim, mas eu dou graças por ter alguma alegria.

Eu continuo sendo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, um homem que sabe e tem sempre o que quer. E pra quem duvidou disso vale lembrar que agora ela se chama Isabella Mary Swan Cullen, e ela é minha.

_**E eu vou levar você para casa **_

_**Eu vou levar você para casa**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Rain turns the sand into mud**_

_**Wind turns the trees into bone**_

_**Stars turning high up above**_

_**You turn me into somebody loved**_

_**Nights when the heat had gone out**_

_**We danced together alone**_

_**Cold turned our breath into clouds**_

_**We never said what we were dreaming of**_

_**But you turned me into somebody loved**_

_**Someday when we're old and worn**_

_**Like two softened shoes**_

_**I will wonder on how I was born**_

_**The night I first ran away from you**_

_**Now my feet turn the corner back home**_

_**Sun turns the evening to rose**_

_**Stars turning high up above**_

_**You turn me into somebody loved**_

_***Somebody loved (da banda The Weepies)**_

_**Nota da autora: É pessoal, acabou. Mais uma vez agradeço a todos por terem lido e comentado esta história. Espero que tenham gostado e continuem de olho no meu profile porque eu posso postar algo novo a qualquer momento (eu sempre invento coisas e posto sem avisar).**_

_**Essa é uma fic que deu trabalho, mas foi incrivelmente prazerosa de escrever, mesmo que nos últimos capítulos eu tenha me sentido meio mal por ter tornado tudo tão denso. É, eu sei que está muito "corta pulso", mas eu gostei do mesmo jeito e espero ter agradado vocês.**_

_**Eu dedico esta fic a todas as garotas que têm comentado. A vocês o meu muito obrigada.**_

_**A música intercalada no capitulo é do James Blunt e se chama Carry You Home.**_

_**Comentários continuam sendo coisas adoráveis, mesmo quando a fic acaba. Então, CONTINUEM COMENTANDO!**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Lady Bee **_


End file.
